Loup
by ma lune
Summary: Devenir un loup garou lui Stiles…Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver de pire, lui qui ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit plus de 5 min ? Slash Derek/Stiles Nc-17 pas de spoiler saison 4
1. Prologue

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Merci à Bruniblondi pour tout

* * *

><p>LOUP<p>

Prologue

C'était le milieu de la nuit…

Tout était trop calme trop silencieux. Stiles jeta un nouveau regard à son réveil 3h, il était épuisé, la fatigue le submergeait. Ces yeux le brûlaient atrocement, il était allongé là, dans son lit depuis des heures sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Quelque chose n'allait pas quelque chose était bloqué dans sa tête, un problème sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Il se retourna de nouveau en grommelant, et tenta de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Son père ? Dans sa chambre à coté en parfaite santé. Le lycée ? Rien de neuf. Scott ? Remontant doucement la pente après la mort de son âme sœur. Les loups garou ? Tous sains et saufs du moins ceux qui restaient.

Derek…

Bien sûr qui d'autre.

Derek Hale, tellement de chose à dire, tellement de chose à penser à propos de Derek Hale. Depuis des mois l'ex alpha lui avait apporté son soutien, quand tout devenait trop difficile quand les remords et la culpabilité menaçaient de le submerger IL avait été là. L'aidant à faire face quand les souvenirs du Nogitsune avaient commencé à faire surface.

Scott pansait ses propres blessures, son père fuyait cette conversation simplement heureux que son fils aille bien. Personne ne voulait l'écouter déverser sa culpabilité, personne ne voulait faire face aux horreurs qu'il avait commis quand cette chose le possédait.

Tout était devenu trop lourd à porter, il avait bien cru perdre l'esprit, et puis Derek l'avait frappé.

Rien de nouveau bien entendu, mais cette fois c'était arrivé au bon moment.

Il était là debout en plein milieu du loft figé, perdu tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendait plus les membres de la meute parler.

Et la main de Derek s'était abattue sur sa tête le ramenant à la réalité. Bien plus tard peut-être même des jours plus tard, il avait osé demander à l'ex alpha pourquoi il avait fait ça à ce moment-là ?

La réponse fut épique, du vrai Derek Hale ''Tu en avais besoin, et je le ferais à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire''

Sa première pensée avait été que le loup délirait, personne n'avait besoin d'être frappé et certainement pas sans raison.

Et pourtant, à ce moment-là ça l'avait ramené, il était en train de noyer dans ses propres pensées tentant de ce rappeler les noms des gens morts par sa faute. Et cette main avait cognée sa tête le sortant de sa douleur et de sa peine.

Depuis ce moment le loup semblait observer chacun de ses mouvements chacune de ses pensées et dès que l'ombre revenait le hanter une main s'abattait sur sa tête.

Si il n'avait pas sombré dans la folie c'était grâce à Derek.

Aujourd'hui, les choses allaient mieux, les cauchemars, le sentiment de honte et la peur commençaient à s'éloigner par ce que LUI était là. Par ce qu'il pouvait compter sur Derek quelque soit le moment. Un coup de fil, une visite à l'improviste au loft, le loup répondait toujours présent, souvent juste en étant là.

Stiles débarquait parfois en pleine nuit parfois en plein milieu de la journée et commençait à parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'ex alpha se contentait de grogner ou de hausser les sourcils la plupart du temps, le laissant déversé un flot de paroles incessant. L'expression « vider son sac » prenait tout son sens dans ce moment-là. Et puis quand l'inquiétude et les remords finissaient par se tarir pour laisser place à quelques délires ou des divagations sans queue ni tête l'homme se contentait de secouer la tête et d'ordonner ''rentre chez toi Stiles''

Voilà, c'était à ça que tenait sa vie en ce moment, ces 4 petit mots ''rentre chez toi Stiles''

Ils lui permettaient de rester saint d'esprit, de ne pas sombrer, juste ça ''rentre chez toi''. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait se sentant bien plus léger bien plus libre qu'en entrant.

Pourtant c'était de plus en plus difficile de rentrer, il se sentait bien quand Derek était là, comme si la simple présence du loup éloignait la peur.

Il ferma les yeux un long moment, penser à Derek était apaisant mais pas assez pour s'endormir, pendant une demi seconde il envisagea d'aller jusqu'au loft.

Une fois… Bon ok deux ou trois, il était allé jusque-là bas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il devait avoir l'air assez pathétique parce que quand il avait murmuré un ''je suis fatigué'' l'ex alpha l'avait juste fait s'allonger dans son propre lit avant de lui ordonner de dormir. Ce qu'il avait avec une facilité déconcertante, chaque fois le loup s'était installé dans un fauteuil pour y dormir.

Pourquoi ça l'embêtait au point de ne pas vouloir renouveler l'expérience était une autre histoire.

Stiles se releva et passa rageusement la main dans ses cheveux un peu trop long il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à aller chez le coiffeur.

Il sortit de son lit enfila un jean par-dessus son bas de pyjama et sortit silencieusement de la maison. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un et le sujet étant Derek Hale le loft n'était pas une option.

Scott…

L'alpha avait, tout comme lui, passé plusieurs mois difficile, Deaton ne cessait de lui répéter que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures.

Des conneries d'adulte qui ne savent pas quoi faire pour que vous alliez mieux.

La seule chose qui avait permis à Scott de tenir c'était Chris Argent bien étrangement.

Stiles monta dans la jeep s'assurant qu'il avait bien prit les clés de la maison. Melissa lui avait donné un double des clés ''juste au cas où'' avait-elle dit. Au cas où quoi ? Juste au cas où Scott s'enferme à l'intérieur quand elle n'était pas là ? Juste au cas où il fasse une connerie ?

Il n'avait pas posé la question il avait eu bien trop peur de la réponse.

Il se gara dans l'aller, et entra dans la maison il avait besoin de parler à son meilleur ami. Au début ils étaient resté longtemps muets dans leur douleur, roulés en boule dans le lit de l'un ou l'autre incapables d'avancer…

Jusqu'au moment où Derek et Chris s'étaient fâchés, les sortant de leur pieu à coups pieds au cul, et le temps avait passé, les jours étaient devenus des semaines et les semaines des mois.

Et ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, pas au mieux de leur forme, pas encore sortis d'affaire mais presque.

Stiles entra dans la maison silencieusement il était incapable de se souvenir des tours de garde de Melissa et la dernière fois qu'il était entré comme ça en catimini il avait fait peur à la maman, croyant à un voleur elle l'avait attaqué avec un couteau de cuisine.

Aussi discrètement que possible (et aussi prudemment que possible) Stiles grimpa les escaliers. Il se figea en haut des marches, c'était à peine audible de là où il se trouvait pourtant il était sûr d'avoir entendu des gémissements.

Scott…

Il savait que l'alpha faisait encore des cauchemars tout comme il en faisait encore lui-même. Avec la net intention de tirer son ami de là il entra dans la chambre.

La pièce était bien trop sombre il parvenait à peine à distinguer la forme du jeune homme sous ses draps, les gémissements de douleur par contre lui parvenait très bien.

Il s'approcha vite, il fallait qu'il sorte Scott de là.

« Scott… »

Sa voix tremblait, un nouveau gémissement retentit dans la pièce. Il tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Et la seule chose qu'il put faire après ça ce fut hurler de douleur.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre Vendredi j'espère que ça vous plait<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le chapitre 1 je suis contente de voir autant de monde sur cette fic merci beaucoup pour toute vos review

marie : Oui ! Ça me plait ennoooooormement ! Vite vite la suite !

Merci marie ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir merci merci

Minzy : Ouuuuuui ça me plait , voila ce qu'on appelle une exellente entrée en matiere ! Je me demandais si ça allait etre Derek qui allait mordre Stiles mais finalement c'est Scott , hâte de voir leurs réactions .. Vivement vendredi !

Et nous voilà vendredi comme promit le chapitre 1 merci pour cette review je l'adore

Je n'ai pas précisé dans le prologue que cette fic suis la saison 3 je pense que vous l'avez comprit tout seul lol merci de lire en tout cas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un.<strong>

Stiles mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, Scott le fixait tellement effrayé et puis il y avait cette douleur horrible qui provenait de son épaule droite.

Il baissa les yeux et frissonna d'horreur quand il vit que trois profondes griffures y saignaient abondamment.

Comme si le fait qu'il l'ait vu rendait les choses plus réelles Scott ce leva brusquement :

« Merde Stiles ! »

Il aurait voulu rassurer son ami lui dire que ce n'était rien juste douloureux mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa gorge.

L'alpha attrapa quelque chose, un linge lui semblait-il, pour le presser contre la plaie. Un pic de douleur lui vrilla les tempes.

C'est ce qui le sortit de sa transe il poussa un cri de douleur et la panique l'envahit. Scott l'avait griffé.

Scott l'alpha avait planté ses griffes dans son épaule.

Son ami dû le sentir paniqué :

« T'en… fait pas… Ça va aller. »

Comment le croire avec un si pitoyable bafouillis ?

« Scott. »

« Ça va… Ça va je… vais… »

Cette fois il hurla :

« Scott ! »

Comme si il venait de lui donner le bon ordre, l'alpha se jeta sur le téléphone, tout en appuyant un peu plus sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement.

Stiles n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'il disait ni à qui il parlait. Une seule chose tournait dans son esprit : Jackson.

Derek l'avait griffé et ça aurait suffit à le transformer si il n'avait pas été autre chose.

Impossible, il ne pouvait pas devenir un loup garou il était déjà insupportable en tant qu'humain. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui. Scott et Derek étaient des loups. Lui, lui il était juste Stiles.

Scott le fit se lever du lit où il était tombé assis quelques secondes plus tôt, c'était juste quelque seconde :

« Aller buddy lève-toi ça va aller. Ça va aller. »

« Si tu répètes ça encore une fois je te frappe. »

L'effort que ça lui avait demandé juste pour dire cette toute petite phrase…

Son épaule le lançait horriblement. Des tonnes de pensées tournaient maintenant dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'allait-il dire à son père ? Qu'est-ce que son père allait dire ? C'était quand la prochaine pleine lune ? Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de radiateur dans sa chambre ? Il ne pourrait pas s'attacher au radiateur si il n'y en avait pas, fichu chauffage au sol.

L'ordre claqua quand Scott le fit monter dans la voiture :

« Appuie ici. »

Il cola sa main sur le tissu qui comprimait son épaule, appuyer ça faisait mal, il relâcha la pression mais la voix ordonna de nouveau :

« Fais le Stiles. »

Pourquoi tout le monde lui criait dessus sans arrêt ? Est-ce que les gens ne pouvaient pas lui parler normalement ?

Derek faisait ça tout le temps lui aussi, lui ordonner des choses. Parfois c'était juste ''rentre chez toi Stiles.'' Parfois des choses plus agréable comme ''mange'' ou même ''dors'' mais c'était toujours des ordres et il en avait marre qu'on lui donne des ordres. Et il le fit savoir :

« J'en ai marre qu'on me donne des ordres. »

Le regard de l'alpha quitta la route juste un instant pour lui lancer un regard plein de doute :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Scott je ne suis pas en train de délirer. »

« On dirait pourtant. »

Il voulait dire à Scott de la fermer, il voulait dire à Scott qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un loup garou. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Il ferma les yeux pour revoir la scène, tenter de comprendre, il s'était approché du lit et avait secoué l'alpha. Le loup s'était réveillé en sursaut et c'était défendu contre ce qui le menaçait c'est-à-dire lui, Stiles son meilleur ami pourvu de bonnes intentions. En même temps à quoi s'attendait-il, réveiller un loup garou d'un cauchemar en le secouant comme un prunier.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'attire des ennuis ?

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement, le faisant appuyer un peu plus sur ses plaies et grimacer, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son esprit.

La clinique vétérinaire, Deaton allait l'aider.

Scott le tira hors de la voiture et le conduisit à l'intérieur, Deaton les attendait visiblement. Il le fit assoir sur la table d'examen et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il retira le tissu qui compressait ses plaies.

Le saignement avait cessé mais les lésions n'était vraiment pas belles, la voix du véto retentit dans le silence de la pièce :

« Appelle Derek. »

Derek ? Où était son téléphone ? C'était la solution, il fallait appeler Derek bien sûr il aurait dû y penser. Il amorça un mouvement pour prendre son téléphone quand la voix de son meilleur ami l'en empêcha :

« Derek y a eu… »

Ah, bien sûr ce n'était pas à lui que Deaton parlait, ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa vie qui était en jeu après tout.

Stiles pesta en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas fait de testament il y avait penser bien sûr et puis avait abandonné l'idée par ce qu'il n'avait rien à donner à personne.

C'était toujours le cas d'ailleurs, alors en fait non, il n'avait pas besoin de testament.

Au moins il avait perdu sa virginité (deux fois même en y réfléchissant bien), c'était bien trop cliché de mourir jeune beau et vierge à 18 ans… L'angoisse le saisit à la simple pensée qu'il pourrait s'en sortir.

Devenir un loup garou.

Lui…

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver de pire, lui qui ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit plus de 5 min.

Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ? S'en sortir en tant que loup hyperactif et passer le reste de sa vie à avoir peur de tuer des gens… Encore… Ou mourir avant même d'avoir pu s'avouer qu'il en pinçait méchamment pour Derek Hale ?

L'ex alpha entra précisément à ce moment-là comme si il avait attendu qu'il ait ce genre de pensée pour apparaitre.

Avec autorité il entra dans la salle d'examen et ordonna :

« Enlève ton haut. »

« Hé salut Derek comment tu vas ? Moi j'ai quelques petits soucis comme tu vois mais à part ça, ça va parce que en fait comme j'ai rien à léguer à personne j'ai pas besoin de me casser la tête à faire un testament, bon c'est pas une raison pour vous battre pour avoir ma collection de bd ou mes caleçons je… »

« La ferme ! »

Comment Derek faisait sa, arriver à parler et grogner en même temps ?

Le loup lui jeta un regard noir, le genre qui précédait généralement une bonne claque derrière la tête ou la rencontre brutale de son front contre le volant de sa voiture. En grimaçant il obéit tout en marmonnant :

« Fallait le dire que tu voulais me voir à poils on en serait pas la en ce moment. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ! »

Avec un soupire exaspéré le loup se mit à examiner la blessure, les trois entailles étaient vraiment profondes. Derek passa ses doigts tout près caressant sa peau. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être génial.

Est-ce qu'il aurait eu ce genre de pensées 6 mois plus tôt ? Dans sa recherche de rédemption, et avec sa volonté d'aider ceux que le Nogitsune avait blessé, il avait atterri aux réunions qu'organisait le poste de police, pour les victimes et les familles de policier touchées par les attaques.

Il y avait rencontré Mikaël tout jeune officier de police de 25 ans, grand, brun, les yeux vert (oui bon il ne s'était rendu compte que bien plus tard de la ressemblance et elle s'arrêtait la) gentil charmeur, dragueur même…

Et totalement gay.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il s'était dit après avoir passé toute une soirée avec sa langue dans la bouche du dit charmeur.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour organiser une vente de charité. Mikaël n'avait vraiment pas été subtil il l'avait séduit avec une rapidité déconcertante, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander si l'homme l'attirait il s'était trouvé à l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Deux semaines après cette soirée il sautait le pas et perdait de nouveau sa virginité :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris espèce d'idiot. »

Hein ? Ah oui Derek, blessure, douleur, vétérinaire, dans la merde de nouveau, il n'eut pas le temps de les penser que les mots sortir de sa bouche :

« Je vais mourir ? »

« Je n'aurais pas cette chance. »

« C'est pas gentil ça Derek tu sais que tu m'aimes. »

« Tu peut-être sérieux deux minutes ? »

« Jamais essayé. »

Deaton et Scott les regardaient l'un après l'autre et se fut le jeune qui osa poser la question :

« Il va se transformer ? »

La voix de l'ex alpha claqua :

« Ah ton avis Scott ? »

Les excuses filèrent de ''je suis désolé'' à ''je n'ai pas fait exprès'' en passant par un ''je pouvais pas savoir que tu étais la'' :

« Ferme la Scott. » Ordonna Stiles avant de refixer son attention sur Derek :

« Je fais quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux rien faire à part attendre. »

« T'en as d'autres des bonnes nouvelles comme ça ? »

Un frisson horrible le parcouru quand le regard de l'ex alpha le scruta et il se figea totalement quand une voix retentit près de la porte :

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Le sheriff entra et leur jeta à tous un regard. Que devait-il dire à son père ''alors c'est soit je meurs soit je tente de te bouffer dans ton sommeil a la prochaine pleine lune'' oh et bien sur un ''pourquoi il n'y a pas un putain de radiateur dans ma chambre ?''

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Derek faisait signe à Deaton et Scott, le vétérinaire entraina son employé qui s'excusait encore :

« Stiles qu'est-ce qui… » Commença le sheriff

Les yeux de son père fixaient maintenant ses plaies :

« Stiles ? »

« Je suis allé chez Scott il faisait un cauchemar j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir le réveiller et voilà. »

C'est à Derek que l'homme demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne dit pas ? »

« Que les griffures d'alpha son comme les morsures, le changement est déjà en train de s'opérer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Je dois faire quoi maintenant ? » Demanda le shérif légèrement paniqué.

« Hé je suis là au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. »

Il avait quasiment hurlé oui mais il en avait le droit après tout :

« Rien à part attendre. » Répéta Derek.

Stiles ne laissa pas son père parler :

« Oh oh attend je connais la suite. Je sais ce qu'il va dire de sa grosse voix ''je me prends encore pour un alpha'' il va dire ''rentre chez toi''. »

« Oui c'est ce que je vais dire. »

Le « ça te pose un problème » ne fut pas prononcé mais Stiles l'entendit parfaitement. Le sheriff leur jeta un regard incertain, Stiles se frotta les yeux en suppliant :

« Ne te met pas à paniquer Papa ça ne va pas m'aider. »

« Je panique si j'ai envie de paniquer quand la vie de mon fils est menacée. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va t'arriver et ce que je dois faire pour t'aider. »

Le regard que son père jeta à Derek lui fit vraiment mal au cœur. Stiles ne fut même pas surprit d'entendre l'ex alpha affirmer :

« Je viens avec vous. »

Le soupire soulagé du sheriff l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances, les choses avait bien changé :

« Merci Derek. » Souffla juste le père de famille :

« Ne le remercie pas Papa, Peter est repartit en vadrouille il n'a personne d'autre que moi à torturer depuis plus d'une semaine. »

Le loup eu un rictus mais son père lui ne trouva pas ça drôle :

« Stiles bon dieu la situation… »

« N'est pas prête de s'arranger donc si on pouvait se barrer d'ici ça m'arrangerait je sais même pas pourquoi on est venu au départ ça n'a servi à rien ! »

Stiles prit son t-shirt l'enfila en quittant la pièce, devant la porte Deaton et Scott attendaient, il passa devant eux en grommelant :

« J'aurais mieux fait de resté couché, ça m'apprendra à rentrer chez les gens en pleine nuit, j'aurais pu retenir la leçon la dernière fois quand Melissa m'a attaqué au couteau de cuisine mais non non bien sûr il faut toujours que je… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit quand il sortit de la clinique.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Les chapitres feront cinq à huit pages seulement et je posterais tout les trois ou quatre jours (si mon béta arrive a suivre lol ) prochain chapitre lundi j'espère que ça vous plais<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**marie **Perso ça me plait toujours autant ! Merci d'avoir répondue a ma review ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me remercie (w)y Hihi

- Ah ba ça sera pas la dernière je remercie toujours les gens qui prenne la peine de mettre des review

Pour en revenir a l'histoire, j'aime beaucoup cette idée que tu met en place (si c'est bien le cas) d'un Stiles qui ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds avec la transformation et qui, sans s'en rendre compte vas se pardonner a lui même par la même occasion ,) avec l'aide trèèès intime de Derek bien sur ;P 3 haahaha

- Tu as tout comprit

Très bonne continuiation a toi et a Lundi alors pour la suite si j'ai bien compris ! ;D Babye !

- C'est ça on est lundi voila le chap 2 ^^ j'espère qu'il te plaira merci pour ta review

Minzy

Salut ! :)J'ai aimé tout le chapitre mais j'ai adoré fin qui est vraiment vraiment drole .

- Merci beaucoup je suis ravie que ça t'ai plus

Stiles en loup garou ? Je crois que ça va etre interessant surtout si Derek le prend sou son aile

- Oui Derek va se chargé de Stiles :p

Mais donc Scott devient l'alpha de Stiles , ça aussi j'ai hate de voir comment ça va être surtout que Stiles n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres .

- Je n'est pas vraiment traité ce sujet je me suis surtout concentré sur Stiles et Derek

Est ce qu'on aura le droit au point de vue de Derek ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il cache .

- Non pas sur cette fic juste celui de Stile! J'espère que la suite va te plaire quand même lol Merci pour cette review

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2<strong>

Il aurait dû aller se coucher, en fait il n'aurait même pas dû se lever au départ, allongé sur le canapé Stiles faisait semblant de zapper tout en tentant d'entendre ce qui se disait dans la cuisine. Derek et son père s'y étaient enfermés dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte.

Agacé d'être tenu à l' écart de la conversation il se leva, c'est la voix de son père qu'il perçu en premier :

« Il n'y a aucun moyen d'inverser ça ? »

« Non il pourrait tenter de tuer Scott mais il n'y a aucune garantie que ça marche. » Répondit Derek d'une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude.

Stiles entra et comme il l'avait supposé son père semblait choqué :

« Génial bonne idée, ça ne fera que rajouter une mort sur ma conscience et si ça ne marche pas au moins je n'entendrais plus mon meilleur geindre parce qu'il m'a transformé en loup garou. »

« Stiles… » Tenta le Sheriff

« Non papa ! Je n'ai pas pensé que tu pourrais me demander une chose pareille. Je ne voulais pas de ça ok je ne voulais pas être un loup. Maintenant je n'ai pas le choix alors ne rendez pas les choses plus difficile. Ni l'un ni l'autre en en voulant à Scott, il doit déjà être assez mal comme ça. Et puis si on essaye de voir le bon coté des choses je ne pourrais plus être possédé par quoi que ce soit. Bon je vais probablement tuer tous ceux que je pourrais croiser à la prochaine pleine lune mais au moins cette fois ça sera un peu moi pas… »

Tout ce qu'il vit c'est Derek bouger du coin de l'œil et puis quelque chose frappa son épaule valide vraiment fort lui arrachant un cri de douleur :

« Aieeuuuh arrête de me frapper je suis blessé, et contaminé par des gênes de loup garou j'ai le droit de paniquer et de penser… »

La voix de Derek l'interrompit :

« Tu ne penses pas tu dramatise. »

« J'ai le droit de dramatiser. C'est facile pour toi tu es né comme ça. Fiche moi la paix, en fait qu'est-ce que tu fais la hein ? Comme si tu pouvais aider. Je vais me coucher. »

Sarcastiquement il ajouta :

« Rentre chez toi Derek Hale. »

Avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier il entendit son père murmurer :

« Reste la. »

« Je ne vais nulle part shérif. »

« Fait quelque chose… »

Stiles claqua la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas entendre la réponse de Derek, il la connaissait bien personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

L'air de la pièce semblait étouffant, il faisait bien trop chaud dans cette chambre. Il faisait chaud ou il commençait déjà à se transformer en machin poilu ?

Il enleva ses vêtements ne gardant que son caleçon, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses plaies. Est-ce qu'elles ne s'étaient pas un peu refermées depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il leva la main à son épaule et se gratta :

« Ne fais pas ça. »

Stiles fit un bon d'un mètre et lâcha même un cri qui n'avait rien de viril :

« Non de dieu Derek si tu veux me tuer achève moi ne fait pas des choses comme ça. »

Sans sans rendre compte il recommença à triturer ses plaies :

« Ne te gratte pas ! »

« Ça démange. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? Tu joues les garde-chiourmes ? »

« C'est toujours mieux que la baby-sitter. »

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit en marmonnant :

« Je te préviens je ne partage pas mon lit. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

Le regard désabusé de Derek failli lui tirer un sourire, le loup s'installa sur la chaise de bureau :

« Y a rien à dire je vais probablement me transformer en loup. » Murmura Stiles.

« Si tu rejetais la transformation tu serais déjà en train de te tordre de douleur. »

« Ô joie c'est donc maintenant une certitude je suis un loup garou. »

« Est-ce que c'est si grave ? Tu sais ce qui va passer… »

« Mes sens vont être décuplés et je vais devoir trouver un point d'ancrage. »

« Ce n'est pas si difficile. »

« Il s'agit de moi Derek tu crois vraiment que les choses vont se faire simplement ? »

Seul un haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

0o0o0o

Stiles tendit la main avant que le réveil ne sonne et l'éteignit dès les premières notes, 7h du matin. Derek inspira profondément, ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à se regarder, juste ça, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seconde.

L'ex alpha se leva en s'étirant, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce geste avait dévoilé la peau de son ventre et la fine ligne de poils qui se perdait sous la ceinture de son pantalon. La voix du loup le fit sursauter :

« Tu as l'intention de rester dans ton lit toute la journée ? »

« Pour cogiter encore plus ? Non. Je vais en cours. »

« Stiles… »

Il se leva brusquement :

« Je vais en cours, les choses vont très vite se compliquer et je dois agir normalement le plus longtemps possible. De plus tu n'as rien à dire je te rappelle que tu n'es ni mon père ni mon alpha. »

« Un ami peut-être ? »

« Peut-être quand tu ne me tape pas dessus. »

Il vit Derek se retenir de sourire avant de répondre :

« Ça n'arrive pas si souvent. »

« Que tu me tape dessus ou que tu ne me tape pas dessus ? J'ai du mal à te suivre parfois. »

« Toi ? Tu me dis ça à moi ? »

Stiles ne prit la peine de répondre il attrapa quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en ordonnant :

« Va voir comment va mon père, dit lui que je vais bien avant que je ne descende, ça m'évitera de le répéter 50 fois. »

« Attend. »

Pour l'empêcher de sortir le loup posa sa main sur son torse, Stiles serra les dents quand un long frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Les doigts de Derek étaient brûlants sur sa peau, instinctivement il recula pour échapper à ce contact :

« Quoi ? » Hurla-t-il quasiment.

L'ex alpha lui jeta un regard étonné par tant d'agressivité :

« Je veux juste regarder ça. »

Stiles ferma les yeux un moment pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur il haussa les épaules et laissa Derek examiner ses plaies :

« Elles sont presque totalement refermées. »

« Merci docteur ! Je peux aller me doucher maintenant ? »

« T'es obligé de t'en prendre à moi ? »

Stiles se dégagea de la prise du loup en marmonnant :

« Tout ça c'est de faute de toute façon. »

« Quoi ? »

La réponse de Derek était tintée de colère d'indignation et de surprise.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ce n'était pas la faute de Derek ou si peu, s'il avait pu penser à autre chose qu'à lui ces derniers temps ça ne serait pas arrivé. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller voir Scott pour lui parler de… Tout ça.

Ce qu'était tout ça n'était pas encore bien défini.

Scott savait pour Mikaël et il était le seul à qui il en avait parlé, quoi que Danny avait des doutes et avait laisser filtrer quelques questions et commentaires bien assez justes. Enfin bref, c'était la faute de Derek, s'il ne le troublait pas autant, le mec de 18 ans plein d'hormones qu'il était pourrait dormir la nuit au lieu de se faufiler chez les gens et manquer de se faire trucider à chaque fois.

Stiles entra dans la salle de bain, en tentant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui pourrait arriver aujourd'hui.

Quand il descendit Derek et son père étaient dans la cuisine, ce dernier lui jeta un regard angoissé :

« Je vais bien papa. »

Le shérif jeta un œil à l'ex alpha :

« Si tu le dis fils. Derek m'a dit que tu voulais aller à l'école tu es sûr que… »

« Je suis sûr ! Scott sera là en cas de problème. J'ai besoin de sortir de cette maison, vraiment, d'ailleurs j'y vais. »

Il se retourna avant de sortir :

« Papa ne passe pas la journée à t'angoisser. Je me sens bien, ça se trouve je ne suis même pas contaminé. Va au boulot et fait attention à toi. Derek Mmmm fait ce que tu fais habituellement la journée et par pitié ne campez pas devant le lycée toute la journée ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Avant même que l'un ou l'autre puisse répondre Stiles quitta la maison.

Juste avant de démarrer la jeep il envoya un sms.

_Veille sur mon père aujourd'hui il en a besoin._

0o0o0o0o

Combien de temps ça prenait avant que les symptômes commencent à apparaitre ? Stiles avait l'impression d'être assis sur sa chaise depuis des heures.

Il était à peine 11h, il somnolait, pas assez pour se faire prendre mais assez pour ne pas savoir à quel cours il assistait.

Le pire de tout était le regard de Scott, constamment posé sur lui depuis le matin même. L'alpha avait passé un temps infini à s'excuser. Il n'avait rien répondu pas de ''je ne t'en veux pas'' pas de ''ça va aller'' non rien de tout ça. Parce que même si Scott était son frère même si il l'aimait plus que tout et que rien de tout ça n'était réellement ça faute, il lui en voulait… un peu…

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment ses yeux se fermèrent juste une petite seconde, il aurait peut-être dû rester à la maison en fin de compte.

Stiles fit un bon sur sa chaise quand une sirène de pompier se mit à hurler dans ses oreilles, le bruit était assourdissant lui déchirant les tympans. Le murmure des élèves, leur rire ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Une voix vint s'ajouter au vacarme ambiant :

« Stilinski ! »

Il devait sortir et vite.

Il passa la porte et couru dans le couloir aussi rapidement que possible. Derrière lui, il entendait les rires de ses camarades et l'ordre du professeur hurler à travers la classe :

« McCall rasseyez-vous. »

Stiles ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur le parking, se planquant entre deux voitures, il se laissa tomber avant de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux.

C'est ce qu'il fallait faire parait-il en cas de crash d'avion. Et ça semblait tout à fait approprié à cette situation d'urgence.

La sirène s'était tue mais elle continuait à résonner contre ses tympans. Essoufflé, il tenta de se reprendre, son cœur battait trop vite, sa peau lui faisait mal, comme si quelque chose tentait de la tendre.

La panique commençait à l'envahir quand une voix retentit dans ses oreilles :

« On m'a signalé un individu suspect qui traînait près du lycée. »

Son père était là, tout irait bien son père était là…

Il chercha d'où provenait cette voix, il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, principalement parce qu'il se trouvait tout près d'une camaro qui ne passait jamais inaperçue. Tout comme son propriétaire d'ailleurs, appuyé sur sa voiture, Derek approcha du shérif en haussant les épaules :

« Je ne crois pas que je sois en infraction. »

« Ça change de d'habitude… Comment il va ? »

Leur regard se porta sur les vitres de l'école comme si ils tentaient d'apercevoir l'objet de leur conversation :

« Pour l'instant ça va. »

« Merci Derek. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Tu veilles sur mon fils je ne peux pas t'en être plus reconnaissant. »

Stiles se serait bien indigné si il avait pu, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on veille sur lui, il sursauta vivement quand une main lui attrapa le bras :

« Du calme du calme Bro. »

« Scott… Tu veux me tuer en fait c'est ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe tu ne m'aime plus ? Tu cherches à toucher l'héritage je te préviens je te laisse rien. »

« Tu n'as rien à laisser. »

« Principalement pour ça. »

Scott l'aida à se relever, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche Stiles ordonna :

« Ne me demande pas si ça va. »

« C'est la sirène des pompiers hein ? »

Il choisit de ne pas répondre, et sursauta une nouvelle fois quand la voix de Derek retentit tout près de lui :

« Est-ce qu'on est d'accord pour dire qu'aller au lycée c'était une mauvaise idée ? »

« Où est mon père ? »

« Il ne t'a pas vu, il est reparti. »

Bien c'était déjà ça, un seul Stilinski en train de paniquer c'était bien suffisant.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus la suite jeudi ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre trois j'espère qu'il va vous plaire merci pour vos review n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai oublier de vous répondre ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

À peine arrivé, Stiles s'écroula dans le canapé, les bruits recommençaient à être trop fort, il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et enfoui son visage dans les coussins :

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. »

« La ferme Derek. Pourquoi t'es encore là tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Essaye le centre commercial j'aime bien sécher les cours pour faire les boutiques. »

« Tu détestes le centre commercial tu n'y vas que quand Lydia t'y traine ! »

« C'est vrai. »

Stiles ne pensait pas que Derek aurait retenu ce genre de détail. Le loup le poussa pour qu'il puisse s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et avant qu'il n'ai pu râler une nouvelle fois l'ex alpha ordonna :

« Tu dois te concentrer, il faut régler le volume comme sur une télé, repère un bruit que tu connais et concentre toi dessus. »

« Merci maitre Yoda ! »

Il ne devrait pas s'en prendre à Derek, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement, il était là, c'était facile de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui. Stiles tenta de faire ce qu'il lui demandait juste deux petites secondes, un bruit qu'il connaissait ?

Dans le brouhaha il n'arrivait même pas à en distinguer un seul, il lâcha un profond soupir :

« Comment tu fais pour vivre comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il en abandonnant l'idée de contrôler son ouïe :

« Je suis né comme ça, le développement des sens se fait petit à petit c'est plus simple. »

« Je ne veux pas être un loup garou. »

« C'est trop tard. »

« Je peux reconsidérer l'idée de tuer Scott ? »

« Tu ne le ferais même pas si ta vie en dépendait. » Répondit Derek en secouant la tête.

« Reconsidérer l'idée ou le tuer réellement ? »

« Les deux. »

Tout à fait vrai.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées et c'est la voix du loup qui l'en sortit :

« Pourquoi tu es allé le voir cette nuit ? »

« Derek Hale qui pose des questions ? L'apocalypse est pour bientôt ? »

« C'est à cause de ce flic ? »

Stiles sursauta et son cœur manqua un battement :

« Comment… Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Pendant un temps tu avais son odeur partout sur toi. »

Derek était au courant, la seule personne au monde à qui il aurait voulu le cacher était au courant. Sa peau recommença à lui faire mal. Les sons menaçaient de le submerger et la lumière du jour lui brûlait les yeux…

« Stiles ! Calme-toi. »

Un ordre encore, fichu loup garou, quoique il ne pouvait pas continuer à penser ça maintenant qu'il en était un.

Ça eu le mérite de le sortir de son état de panique :

« Je… Non… »

Derek fronça les sourcils et commença à le fixer longuement comme si il tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Et puis il hocha la tête avant de lâcher :

« Non bien sûr tu as dit que tout était de ma faute c'est de moi que tu voulais parler à Scott. »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. »

« Mensonge. »

Ah oui tiens il avait oublié ce détail :

« Moi aussi je pourrais savoir quand les autres mentent maintenant ? »

« Il faut de l'entraînement mais oui. Le changement de sujet est plutôt évident cependant. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et ça voix tremblait légèrement quand il demanda :

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Le changement de sujet ? »

« Non… Moi et… Mikaël ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça fasse Stiles ? Je m'en fous. »

On pouvait être déçu et soulagé à la fois ? Soulagé que Derek se fiche qu'il ait couché avec un mec. Déçu que le loup ne soit même pas un peu jaloux.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as rien dit par ce que tu croyais que j'allais mal le prendre ? »

« Non… »

C'était à moitié vrai, il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il ne voulait que Derek se rende compte que parfois il se mettait à fantasmer totalement sur lui.

« Tu m'as raconté tout un tas de foutu truc Stiles pourquoi pas ça ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre puisqu'il ne pouvait pas mentir, la vague de panique qui avait failli l'emporter un peu plus tôt, revint en force. Avec elle la douleur sous sa peau, la force de la lumière lui fit fermer les yeux et le coup de klaxon à l'autre bout de la rue lui détruisit les tympans.

Il serra les poings et c'est là qu'il les sentit, affolé il ouvrit les yeux et l'horreur de la situation le frappa. ses doigts était maintenant pourvu de griffe.

Non…

Il porta ses mains à son visage, et pu sentir les favoris et la ligne de poils qui courait maintenant sur son menton. Il passa sa langue sur les crocs qui sortaient de sa bouche et ce fut la goutte d'eau. Il tenta de se lever mais dû y mettre trop de force puisque il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce…

Que devait-il faire ?

Son cœur semblait battre à cent a l'heure, son souffle était court et une douleur sourde provenait de ses paumes. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait pas…

« Stiles ! »

Une voix, quelqu'un l'appelait, Derek, il tenta de l'entendre et se rendit compte que l'homme n'avait pas cessé de lui parler. Il se concentra un peu plus :

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu dois reprendre le contrôle. »

Le contrôle ? Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose prenne le contrôle de son corps de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Il prit une profonde respiration et la panique dans sa tête reflua. Il serra de nouveau ses poings, laissant ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, la douleur l'aida à reprendre pied. La douleur et la voix :

« Voilà c'est ça, tu ne dois pas te laisser submerger. »

Il aurait bien envoyé Derek se faire voir mais les crocs dans sa bouche l'empêchèrent de parler, tout ce qu'il put faire c'est lâcher un grognement.

Ses doigts reprirent forme humaine, ses dents retrouvèrent leur aspect normal, et sa peau cessa de brûler. À bout de souffle il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Derek fut à ses cotés la seconde suivante, Stiles envisagea de se rouler en boule pour pleurer. Mais sa fierté l'en empêcha.

Au moins l'ex alpha ne disait rien, il se contentait d'être là tout près de lui, assez pour le rassurer mais pas assez pour le toucher. Il avait besoin de ce contact, il avait besoin des bras de Derek autour de lui. Il se déplaça juste un peu pour se collé contre le torse de son ami. Le loup sursauta tout contre lui, maladroitement il l'entoura de ses bras comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Stiles dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer.

Ils étaient là, assis par terre dans un coin du salon, depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Les bras de Derek le serraient toujours, le loup avait posé son menton sur sa tête. Peu a peu Stiles s'était calmé, il entendait très distinctement les battements de cœur de l'ex alpha résonner dans ses oreilles, ce qui avait bien aidé à faire retomber la pression.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, Stiles s'éloigna un peu et se racla la gorge pour murmurer :

« Rentrer à la maison n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée en fait. »

« J'aurais pas dû demander. »

Gêné, Stiles se leva vacillant légèrement :

« C'est rien c'est de ma faute j'aurais pas… Je veux pas… »

Derek resta là, debout à le regarder, aussi silencieux que d'habitude quand il attendait que le jeune homme vide son sac. Stiles prit une grande inspiration :

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre ?

« Je sais pas… Peut-être par ce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois différemment. Je veux pouvoir continuer à… »

« À quoi ? »

« À être proche de toi sans qu'il n'y ait de gêne entre nous je… »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Je m'en fous. »

_Est-ce que sa sera encore le cas quand tu comprendras qu'à travers Mikaël c'est toi qui m'attirais ?_

La question faillit franchir ses lèvres mais elle resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge.

« Écoute quelques soient les trucs qui te passent par la tête en ce moment ils ne sont probablement pas vrais. » Ajouta Derek.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose. »

« Et toi tu devrais dormir, tu as une tête à faire peur. »

« Ma tête et moi on t'em… »

« Monte, je reste la en cas de problème. »

Stiles monta les escaliers en marmonnant :

« Bien sur Derek Hale sauveur du monde. Je devrais t'acheter une cape et des collants. »

0o0o0o0

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Il avait fini par s'endormir tout habillé dans son lit. Il était calme, tout était tranquille, aucune panique aucun danger, tout était revenu à la normale. Pourtant il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur il sentait sa peau se tendre de nouveau, la brûlure avait repris sous son épiderme.

Il serra les dents, mais elles avaient laissées la place à des crocs immenses qui égratignèrent sa lèvre, il leva les mains et fut horrifié d'y voir les griffes.

_Non non…_

Son cœur se remit à battre bien trop vite, comme s'il allait exploser, sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. Il allait crier, appeler à l'aide quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que la voix de son père retentit bien trop fort dans ses oreilles :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il s'est transformé, ça a été éprouvant, il dort. »

« Mon dieu Derek, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Il n'écouta pas la réponse, son père était là il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'approche il pourrait lui faire du mal.

La douleur laissa place à la colère, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible de ceux qu'il aimait pour ne pas les blesser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, impossible de passer la par là.

Son souffle court, le goût de son propre sang sur les lèvres et le bruit de pas dans l'escalier ajoutèrent à sa panique.

En une demi-seconde sa décision fit prise, il se leva d'un bon et brisa la fenêtre pour s'enfuir.

0o0o0o

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put et se retrouva vite en pleine forêt, il fallait qu'il fuit. Il lui fallait un endroit sûr où il ne pourrait faire de mal à personne.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentait épuisé, vide de toute énergie et ce n'était pas sa course le problème.

Il ralentit quand ses crocs commencèrent à se rétracter dans sa bouche, ses mains reprirent forme humaine et sa peau cessa de brûler. Il toucha son visage, il était redevenu humain.

Il fit encore quelque pas tentant de se repérer, où était-il ?

Un craquement résonna et une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola, le son des feuilles crissant sous ses pieds était assourdissant, il entendait tous les animaux autour de lui, il pouvait même les sentir. C'était un mélange d'odeur étrange et prenant.

La douleur réapparut et le loup reprit le dessus. Il était de nouveau transformé, il se mit à courir encore.

Stiles accéléra quand il sentit que quelque chose derrière lui, quelque chose voulait l'attraper quelque chose lui voulait du mal.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il passait entre les arbres à toute vitesse.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'arrêter juste un moment mais il voulait tellement fuir cette folie.

La chose se rapprochait…

Il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite ÇA allait le rattraper.

C'était tout près et il ne pouvait plus fuir, que devait-il faire ?

Stiles s'arrêta, tentant bêtement de se cacher derrière le plus gros chêne qu'il put trouver. Ses griffes se rétractèrent ses crocs disparurent.

Bien sûr, quelque chose le poursuivait et il était incapable de maintenir la transformation.

Les bruits de course se rapprochèrent.

Devait-il attendre ou courir encore ? L'instinct fut le plus fort ou peut-être le loup, il changea de nouveau et se remit a courir.

La chose se rapprochait encore et encore.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long hurlement quand ça l'attrapa.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et que la fin est comme je la voulais c'est à dire angoissante lol<p>

et si non qui veux voir Derek avec une cape et des collants ?

Prochain chapitre dimanche ^^ un autre énorme Merci à Bruniblondi encore et encore et encore cette fic a été écrite pour elle et merci aussi a S. qui corrige cette fic


	5. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos review place au chapitre quatre j'espère qu'il vous plaira la réponse a beaucoup de vos question si trouve ^^

Fin du chap trois (au cas ou :p)

Stiles s'arrêta, tentant bêtement de se cacher derrière le plus gros chêne qu'il put trouver. Ses griffes se rétractèrent ses crocs disparurent.  
>Bien sûr, quelque chose le poursuivait et il était incapable de maintenir la transformation.<br>Les bruits de course se rapprochèrent.  
>Devait-il attendre ou courir encore ? L'instinct fut le plus fort ou peut-être le loup, il changea de nouveau et se remit a courir.<br>La chose se rapprochait encore et encore.  
>Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long hurlement quand ça l'attrapa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4<strong>

Un vrai hurlement de loup garou sorti de sa gorge, et il fut plaqué sans ménagement contre quelque chose de dur.

Il se débâtit comme un beau diable mais, rien à faire, il était prisonnier entouré par deux bras menaçants.

C'est là qu'il l'entendit tout contre son oreille, un son qu'il connaissait bien un son rassurant.

Un battement de cœur.

Derek.

Stiles cessa de se débattre, et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse du loup. Il reprit forme humaine et poussa un puissant gémissement. De peur, de douleur, de fatigue, et se fut le trou noir.

0o0o0o

L'odeur autour de lui était rassurante il était allongé dans une espèce de douceur, de chaleur et de bien-être.

Pourtant il ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait dû.

Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le bruit, c'était des voix, elles étaient dérangeantes. Ce n'était pas le son qui l'avait réveillé mais bien la teneur de la conversation.

« Il a changé encore deux fois depuis que je l'ai ramené. »

Derek.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux doucement, difficilement. Il était dans la chambre de l'ex alpha, pelotonné dans son lit.

Il se concentra pour entendre ce qui se disait en bas :

« Il est instable ! »

Est-ce que c'était la voix de l'oncle fétide ?

« Ferme ta putain de gueule Peter. »

Oui c'était bien ça, il était revenu.

Pourquoi Derek avait-il l'air aussi en colère ? Une autre voix s'éleva en bas :

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Donc son père, Derek et Peter étaient la…

On aurait dit le début d'une mauvaise blague. Qui d'autre y avait-il ?

« Je l'ai installé là-haut il dort. » Répondit l'ex alpha.

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

Son père posait toujours les questions les plus difficiles. Aucune réponse ne vint, il n'était pas sûr lui-même de savoir pourquoi il avait fui.

Il se leva, rejeta le drap au pied du lit. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si un camion lui avait roulé dessus.

Pieds nus, il descendit les marches qui menaient à la pièce principale. Debout en plein milieu du loft se trouvaient Peter, Derek, le shérif et Scott.

Son meilleur ami avait une mine affreuse. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, Stiles serra les dents et se laissa tomber sur les marches.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, il fixa Derek en demandant :

« Ça veut dire quoi instable ? Je veux dire, je sais ce que ça veut dire, merci, mais dans le contexte actuel ? »

« Stiles… » Tenta l'ex alpha en secouant la tête :

« S'il te plait Derek. »

Le loup poussa un profond soupir :

« Parfois, que ce soit un loup héréditaire ou une morsure, il arrive que la personne ne se stabilise pas, elle passe de loup à humain sans jamais pouvoir se contrôler. »

« Et ? Vue ta réaction quand il en a parlé il y a autre chose. »

Derek sembla incapable de répondre, Peter s'en chargea avec dans la voix quelque chose de bien désagréable :

« Et pour protéger la meute ou le secret, l'alpha a le devoir d'éliminer cette source de problème. »

Un hoquet de surprise retentit dans la pièce, venant du seul alpha de la meute :

« J'ai de la chance dans ce cas que ce soit mon meilleur ami. » Souffla Stiles en ancrant son regard dans celui de l'oncle, qui rétorqua tout simplement :

« Si il faut je peux m'en charger. »

Le mouvement fut rapide et puissant, à peine sa phrase finie Peter se tordait de douleur tenant son nez entre ses mains.

Derek l'avait frappé, fort, un craquement sinistre avait même retentit et du sang perlait maintenant entre les doigts de son oncle.

Qui tenta de se justifier :

« Aie ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'alpha abrège leur souffrance en les tuant. Ils finissent par mourir d'épuisement de toute façon.»

« La ferme, vraiment, ou tu vas le regretter. »

Le shérif s'approcha de l'escalier, les laissant se disputer, mais stoppa net en voyant son fils sursauter :

« Du calme fils. »

« Ça va papa. »

Visiblement affecté le père se tourna vers Derek :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je… Je peux essayer de l'aider mais ça prendra du temps. »

Le ton de Peter fit grimacer tout le monde :

« Tu vas tenter une éducation ? Toi ? »

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui peut s'en charger ? »

Le shérif inspira profondément, fixant son fils bien trop silencieux à son goût :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je vais essayer de lui apprendre à se maitriser. » Répondit Derek.

Scott était là, figé au milieu de la pièce, la tête baissée, il semblait misérable tout comme sa voix qu'il parvint à peine à contrôler :

« Qu'est-ce que ça dire ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Ma sœur, Thalia, était douée pour ça, souvent on lui amenait des louveteaux ou loups instables à éduquer. Elle partait avec eux en pleine forêt pendant des mois. Mais elle, elle avait une sacrée paire de couilles ! » Ergota Peter.

Le rire de Stiles parut bien incongru dans la pièce surprenant tout le monde :

« Tu parles au mec qui n'a hésité que deux secondes avant de te tuer Peter. Souvient toi de ça avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche tu veux. »

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek et fut heureux d'y voir une certaine reconnaissance.

Le shérif continua, visiblement agacé :

« Soyons sérieux, tu vas amener mon fils en pleine forêt ? Le gamin qui ne veut même pas aller camper avec une caravane ? »

« Je vais faire ça ici, mais il faudra que vous et toute la meute, vous fassiez ce que je dis. Il va rester ici et dans les premiers temps vous ne pourrez pas le voir. Coupez les loups de toute source de stress était la raison pour laquelle ma mère les amenait dans la forêt, rien d'autre. »

Comme si une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans sa tête, Scott s'approcha de Derek et tendit son bras :

« Ta mère était une alpha, tu as besoin de l'être pour faire ça ? Prend le moi, je veux l'aider je veux que… »

« Non Scott, personne ne peux te le prendre, et même si c'était le cas je ne le ferais pas. Être un alpha ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc et je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'aider. »

« Mais je veux… »

« Tu veux faire quelque chose. Va chez eux, il me faut quelque chose avec l'odeur de sa mère. »

Stiles releva la tête bien trop vite, et sa gorge se serra quand son père répondit :

« Ça fait longtemps, je ne crois pas que… »

Derek ne le laissa pas finir :

« Nos sens sont sur-développés, même si ce n'est que quelque chose de tenu, ça fera l'affaire. Scott tu te souviens de l'odeur de sa mère ? »

« Oui oui, je crois que je pourrais trouver. » Répondit aussitôt le jeune homme.

« Il va aussi me falloir ses affaires, des choses auxquelles il tient et les draps de son lit. »

L'ex alpha ajouta pour le shérif :

« Enlevez les draps vous-même et ne laissez personne d'autre les toucher, il me faudrait aussi une de vos veste. »

« Tu sais ce que tu fais Derek ? Je dois te confier mon fils comme ça ?» Murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

« Je vais l'aider. »

Agacé qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas la depuis plusieurs minutes, Stiles se leva, vacillant légèrement :

« Faites ce qu'il dit, je reste là. »

Son père et son meilleur ami sortirent en lui jetant un dernier regard, il eu l'impression d'être un condamné qu'on menait à l'échafaud.

Peter ouvrir la bouche mais la voix de son neveu claqua :

« Sort de chez moi Peter, tout de suite. »

L'oncle quitta le loft, sans un mot.

Doucement, Stiles descendit les dernières marches :

« Comme je n'étais pas là au début de la conversation et que vous avez passé la moitié de l'autre à m'ignorer, est-ce que je peux avoir un récapitulatif.»

« Ton corps lutte pour garder le contrôle, pour ne pas se transformer, c'est pour ça que tu es fatigué : le gênes de la lycanthropie lutte pour s'installer, c'est pour ça que tu es instable, tu passes de l'un à l'autre sans arriver à te fixer. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu dois l'accepter, sinon tu finiras par mourir. »

Le rire de Stiles fut sinistre :

« Comment est-ce que je l'accepte ? Ok je suis d'accord pour être un loup garou… C'est bon ? »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça Stiles. »

« Tu va m'apprendre ? Être mon yoda ? »

« Tu vas faire ce que je dis ou passer du côté obscur de la force ? »

Le jeune homme retint un sourire :

« Ça dépend, est-ce que tu vas me frapper ? »

« Toi et moi, seuls enfermés dans cet appartement pendant un bout de temps, à ton avis ? »

« On va finir par s'entretuer, quoique j'aimerais bien éviter ça, ça ferait trop plaisir à l'oncle fétide. »

« L'oncle fétide ? » S'étonna Derek en haussant les sourcils.

« Il est flippant, il est mort et revenu à la vie, il aurait sa place dans la famille Adams. »

« Ta culture cinématographique est impressionnante. »

« T'as vu. »

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas la télé ici ? »

0o0o0

Derek l'avait renvoyé se coucher, il avait geint comme un gamin de deux ans ne voulant pas faire la sieste. Le loup avait grondé et ordonné et comme s'il avait été son l'alpha donnant un ordre, Stiles avait obéi, ce qui était très perturbant.

Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, une partie de lui se soumettait volontiers, il ferma les yeux, terrain glissant… Tout son être souhaitait se soumettre à Derek Hale.

Trop tard, il y avait pensé, des images passèrent à toute allure dans son esprit, assez chaste d'abord : un baiser, un vrai, passionné. Un de ceux qui vous font renoncer à respirer. Le corps de Derek ensuite, pressé contre le sien et l'envie irrésistible de le sentir en lui.

Quelque chose remua sous son crâne, quelque chose ne semblait pas aimer cette idée, créant un nouveau fantasme sous ses paupières closes.

Lui, plaquant Derek contre un mur et plongeant en lui avec force.

L'intensité des images le fit sursauter et se réveiller tout à fait, haletant :

« Nom de dieu. »

Entre ses jambes, son sexe était si dur que ça en était douloureux :

« Stiles, ça va ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de se couvrir du drap que Derek entra, il parvint juste à bafouiller, ses joues en feu :

« Euh oui… »

« Lève-toi. On a été livré on va s'installer. »

« Je vais… Je vais juste prendre une douche avant, ok. »

« Je t'amène ton sac. »

« NON ! »

Si il voulait pouvoir se lever, il ne fallait surtout pas que Derek revienne :

« Pose le dans la salle de bain, ça ira. »

Le loup fronça les sourcils en répondant :

« Ok. »

Stiles se laissa retomber sur le lit, putain de merde, jamais il n'avait eu de fantasme aussi puissant.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer personnellement je l'aime bien celui la.<p>

Je demande au fan de peter de me pardonné il fallait ''un méchant'' quand a son surnom il est venu tout seul mdr

Prochain chapitre seulement jeudi pour laisser le temps à mon béta de corrigé la suite


	6. Chapter 5

Tocoolforyou JE VEX SAVOIR LA SUITE omg! Tu ecris tellement bien! :3 ahah! J'adore le developpement de cette fanfic! Elle est ni trop lente, ni trop rapide! J'adore! A-D-O-R-E

- Merci beaucoup ^^ ta review me fait trop plaisir voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira vraiment merci encore

Erratum :

Erreur de remerciement (si si sa existe) : je demande à OGM (Oh Grand Manitou ) de bien vouloir me pardonné pour cette regrettable erreur ! Je recommence donc merci OGM de corrigé cette fic *se prosterne très bas* :p

Voilà le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

0o0o0o

Quand Stiles descendit il ne s'attendait pas à voir tant de bazar, il y avait des sac de courses, il put reconnaitre son sac de voyage, deux cartons, la sacoche de son ordinateur portable était posée contre un mur. Il y avait un micro onde, et un écran plasma posé par terre. Le plus étonnant était les 6 douzaine d'œufs entassées près de la porte.

Devant son air ébahi Derek se mit à rire :

« Le minimum vital pour héberger un ado, d'après ton père et mon oncle. »

« Tu comptes me nourrir exclusivement d'œufs ? C'est une espèce de rite de passage ou un truc du genre ? »

« Rigole tant que tu peux encore. »

« Tu me fais peur Derek. » Dit-t-il tout à fait sérieusement.

« Si seulement. »

« Non, vraiment ils vont servir à quoi les œufs ? »

« Tu verras. Prend les cartons, il y a tes draps dans l'un deux tu dois refaire ton lit. »

« Tu veux dire le lit de l'oncle fétide. »

Derek lui jeta à peine un regard :

« Ensuite, j'ai des trucs à te dire. »

Stiles attrapa les cartons et commença à monter les escaliers. Sans se retourner il murmura :

« Je n'ai pas changé depuis que tu m'a ramené, peut-être que c'était juste euuh… »

« Regarde moi Stiles. »

À contre cœur le jeune homme se retourna :

« Tu es dans un environnement que tu connais, où il n'y a que moi et tu sais pertinemment que même si tu essayais tu ne pourrais pas me faire du mal. C'est pour ça que tu es parti cette nuit non ? »

« Mon père montait et… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tant que je resterais ici je ne me transformerais pas ? »

« Non la lutte de cette nuit t'a épuisé, tes instincts son en sommeil, tu ne ressens aucune menace, aucun danger, donc tu es tranquille encore pour quelques heures. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, je t'apprendrais d'abord à contrôler la transformation. »

Stiles grimaça :

« Et si je pars en courant encore une fois ? »

« Y a de la poudre de freine tout autour de l'appart. »

« Donc je ne peux pas sortir. Mais du coup toi non plus. » S'inquiéta Stiles.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, on aura du ravitaillement. »

« Et comme tu n'es vraiment pas sociable, tu ne manqueras à personne. »

Avant que Derek n'ait pu répondre, il ajouta :

« Et pour les cours ? »

« Tu vas les manquer quelques temps… »

Stiles sentit quelque chose remuer en lui, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait resserrer sa prise sur le carton. Voilà ce que ça donnait de rejeter le loup mais de s'accrocher à la vie…

Agacé, il monta pour préparer sa nouvelle chambre, manquer les cours l'année de la remise de diplôme, la seule année où il aurait vraiment voulu les suivre.

Le seul point positif c'est qu'il était enfermé avec Derek pour un bon moment, ça lui permettrait peut-être de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées au sujet du loup garou.

Il passa un long moment dans la chambre avant de redescendre.

L'ex alpha avait tout rangé, le carton avec la télé avait disparu et son ordinateur était posé sur le canapé.

Il s'y effondra en soupirant, la douleur commença à revenir sous sa peau, il frotta énergiquement ses bras et la voix de Derek le fit sursauter :

« Tu vas te faire mal. »

Comment pouvait-il entendre tout et n'importe quoi avec une force phénoménal et ne pas entendre le loup approcher. Il continua de se gratter avant de grimacer de douleur. Il baissa les yeux sur ses bras et vit le sang y perler. Il n'avait plus de doigts, mais des griffes.

« Tu vois. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« C'est le loup, il me fait mal. »

Derek tiqua visiblement choqué :

« Il n'y a pas le loup ET toi Stiles, c'est toi avec de nouveaux instincts, un nouveau mode de vie mais toujours toi. Ce n'est pas une entité à part. »

« Il essais de prendre le contrôle de mon corps. »

« Pas du tout ce n'est pas le Nogitsune, est-ce que Scott ou moi somme des personnes différentes quand nous sommes transformés ? »

« J'en sais rien, vous l'êtes ? »

« Ok, ça ne va pas être simple. »

Derek lâcha un soupire :

« Tu ne lutte pas contre un loup, tu lutte contre tes instincts, contre tes sens. C'est ça le problème, personne ne va prendre le contrôle de ton corps. »

« Génial, donc je blesserais des gens en étant moi-même pour une fois, quel bonheur. »

« Tu dois juste apprendre à te contrôler Stiles. »

« Comment ? »

Sa voix avait tremblée sur ce simple petit mot. Derek quitta la pièce et revint avec une des boites d'œufs. Il prit un feutre noir et écrivit 1 dessus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça maitre yoda. »

« Prend le dans ta main et essaie de te transformer. » Ordonna l'ex alpha.

« Non. »

« Alors trouve une corde et pend toi par ce qu'il est hors de question que je te regarde mourir d'épuisement à force de lutter. »

« Tu es obligé d'être si dramatique Derek ? »

Stiles prit l'œuf dans ses mains, provoquer la mutation était déjà impossible, mais sans casser ce truc. Il tenta de se concentrer, sa peau lui fit mal, ses oreilles commencèrent à capter chaque son…

La peur le submergea et il repoussa le tout :

« Tu y étais presque. »

« C'est bien le problème. »

« Stiles, tu es en sécurité ici, il n'y a personne que tu puisses blesser, vas y cesse de lutter. »

Le jeune homme inspira fort et recommença, douleur, son, et vinrent les griffes…

L'œuf éclata dégoulinant sur les poils de ses mains, il avait a peine commencé, il n'avait pas de crocs et son visage avait gardé forme humaine, il grogna :

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

Derek prit un autre œuf et écrivit 2 il le tint entre ses mains et se transforma avant de lui tendre l'œuf parfaitement intacte et changer de nouveau :

« Fait le malin va, tu es né comme ça. »

« Et j'ai dû apprendre à me contrôler ! »

« Je suis hyper actif. »

« C'est juste une excuse, entraine-toi, recommence. »

0o0o0o

Recommence, Stiles détestait ce mot…

Trois jours d'essais, œuf n°12 transformation incomplète.

Huit jours œuf n°38 transformation, incomplète.

Dix jours, œuf n° 50, transformation incomplète.

Stiles préférais oublier que les œufs n°57 et 70 avaient fini éclatés contre le mur dès que Derek avait prononcé le mot recommence.

20 jours, œuf n°120 éclaté après transformation complète.

Il y avait eu du progrès.

Avant que tout s'écroule à l'approche de la pleine lune, Stiles se sentait mal, il était agité, nerveux. Il se sentait prisonnier et luttait de nouveau contre ses instincts.

Contre l'envie de s'enfuir, de tout casser. Contre l'envie de se jeter sur Derek pour le plaquer contre un mur et réaliser les fantasmes qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit sans discontinuer.

Il luttait aussi contre l'envie de le tuer d'un coup de griffes, sans savoir ce qui serait pire, le tuer ou carrément le violer contre la table de la cuisine.

Assis à ladite table, Stiles se leva brusquement rejetant la chaise en arrière d'un telle force quelle se brisa.

Derek se retourna, laissa la poêle du petit déjeuner sur le feu :

« Du calme. »

« Ne me dit pas de me calmer. »

Sa voix avait changée, ce n'était plus la sienne, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable.

Sa vision passa en mode loup et ses doigts se transformèrent en griffes, mais le changement s'arrêta là.

Il tenta de fuir. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il ne supportait plus d'être prisonnier.

Il se précipita vers la porte de la cuisine, mais deux bras le saisirent par la taille. En rage, il se débattit, grognant, donnant des coups, mais Derek était trop fort.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre que sa vie était en danger ?

D'un mouvement brusque, Stiles donna un coup tête percutant le nez de l'ex alpha violemment, celui-ci desserra son étreinte dans un cri de douleur. Stiles en profita pour se dégager et sauter sur la table.

Il ne parvenait pas à se reprendre, ses grognements déchiraient la pièce, il voulut fuir de nouveau mais Derek se plaça devant lui :

« Contrôle-toi, tes instincts ne doivent pas te dominer. »

Ce que cet homme pouvait être agaçant, la fuite n'était soudain plus une priorité, il fallait qu'IL se taise, qu'il cesse de jouer les monsieur je sais tout.

Stiles se jeta sur lui, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire, le frapper ou…

Ce fut « ou » malheureusement, il plaqua l'ex alpha contre le mur avant de fondre sur lui, sans aucune douceur il força la barrière que formaient les lèvres de Derek pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Stiles sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer dans la peau des bras qu'il retenait et tenta d'occulter le gémissement de douleur du loup.

Il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper de ça quand, enfin, il avait ce qu'il voulait : son corps pressé contre celui de Derek, sa langue découvrant sa bouche. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour le rendre dingue, son sexe durcit poussant contre son caleçon et son jean.

Il faillit basculer dans la folie et retourner le loup pour le prendre sauvagement…

Par miracle la raison fut plus forte que ses instincts, il relâcha sa prise sur les bras de l'homme et ce fut le trou noir.

0o0o0o

Il ouvrit un œil, ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard. Et la rage le submergea, cette fois il changea complètement et poussa des hurlements, grognant de colère. Il était enchaîné, entravé par de lourdes chaines campées dans le mur.

Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces mais elles ne firent que grincer. Sa colère décupla et ses grognements avec. Il tuerait Derek Hale dès qu'il pourrait lui mettre la main dessus, il allait le dépecer vivant.

Stiles tenta de se défaire de ses chaines à nouveau, lutant pour se libérer hurlant sa rage, ses cris lui déchiraient quasiment les tympans. Ses entraves lui coupaient la peau, lui lacérait les poignets et les cheville mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de se débattre. Cette torture dura des heures, des jours, peut-être même plus…

* * *

><p>Et voilà première pleine lune ^^ j'espère que ça vous plus et que ma vision des choses vous convient la suite jeudi prochain pour laisser le temps a OGM de corrigé le reste. <p>

Oh et annonce officiel j'ai fait un chapitre bonus pour cette fic je vous en reparlerais dans pas longtemps :p


	7. Chapter 6

Tocoolforyou: Je suis combler... Je t'adore toi! :3 j'ai deja hate dans lire plus!

- LOL merci ça me fait trop plaisir moi j'adore tes reviews j'espère vraiment vraiment que la suite va te plaire merci beaucoup

Voilà le chap 6 ou ça avance un peu mais un tout petit peu :p

Fin du chap 5 au cas ou...  
>Il ouvrit un œil, ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard. Et la rage le submergea, cette fois il changea complètement et poussa des hurlements, grognant de colère. Il était enchaîné, entravé par de lourdes chaines campées dans le mur. Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces mais elles ne firent que grincer. Sa colère décupla et ses grognements avec. Il tuerait Derek Hale dès qu'il pourrait lui mettre la main dessus, il allait le dépecer vivant. Stiles tenta de se défaire de ses chaines à nouveau, lutant pour se libérer hurlant sa rage, ses cris lui déchiraient quasiment les tympans. Ses entraves lui coupaient la peau, lui lacérait les poignets et les cheville mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de se débattre. Cette torture dura des heures, des jours, peut-être même plus…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6 <strong>

La première chose dont il eut conscience ce fut un parfum, une odeur tenue mais bien présente. Il était dans la chambre et observait sa maman assise devant le miroir, elle passait la brosse dans ses cheveux en lui souriant. Elle attrapa sa bouteille de parfum, celle avec la drôle de petite boule où il fallait appuyer dessus pour faire sortir le liquide.

Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à ce souvenir de plus, il y avait juste cette odeur qui voulait dire qu'il était protégé, que quelqu'un l'aimait et que rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Stiles remua, il ne voulait pas sortir de ce rêve, c'était tellement rare maintenant qu'il rêve de sa mère. Il était bien, entouré par une douce chaleur, et puis il avait quelque chose d'autre un autre arôme. Mais qui se mélangeait toujours bien avec l'eau de parfum de sa maman.

C'était plus viril, plus fort, son père était là, tout irait bien puisque ses parents étaient là.

Sauf qu'il y avait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été réunis tous les trois.

C'est cette pensée qui le réveilla totalement, ses yeux mirent quelque minute à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il se trouvait dans ''sa'' chambre, chez Derek. Posé juste à côté de lui, sur l'oreiller, se trouvait le foulard préféré de sa mère, celui qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle n'avait même pas voulu que ce bout de tissu auquel elle tenait tant la suive à l'hôpital, il était resté sur le lit des mois encore après sa mort.

Il plongea le nez dans l'étoffe et inspira fort, doucement il tenta de se lever et s'aperçu que sur ses épaules reposait l'une des vestes de shérif de son père.

Stiles s'enfonça dans le matelas priant pour ne jamais avoir à sortir de ce bien-être.

« Tu es réveillé. »

Il leva les yeux et vit Derek sur le pas la porte

« Ouais. »

Sa voix était méconnaissable, rauque et cassée. Il pouvait se souvenir de ses hurlement, et…

Ça le frappa de plein fouet il s'était jeté sur Derek, d'abord pour l'embrasser et ensuite pour lui faire mal. Il l'avait mordu, il en était sûr, ou ? Comment ? Il était incapable de savoir :

« Je t'ai fait mal. »

« Quelques coups et quelques morsures, rien de bien grave. »

Stiles évita soigneusement de parler du baiser, il observa l'ex alpha : il portait un débardeur blanc sur un pantalon de jogging, une de ses épaules était encore marquée de traces de dents :

« Ça a duré combien de temps ? »

« La transformation ? Juste le temps de la pleine lune, une nuit, ta première, ça sera plus facile après ça. »

Stiles resserra ses bras sur son torse, collant la veste de son père contre lui :

« J'ai l'impression que ça a duré des jours, c'était un cauchemar toute cette rage en moi… Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. »

« Je te dit que ce n'est rien. Quand tu auras trouvé un point d'ancrage, ça ne se passera plus comme ça. Tu devrais te lever maintenant et venir manger quelque chose. »

Il secoua énergiquement la tête avant de murmurer :

« Non. »

« Quoi ? Tu vas rester là à déprimer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre ? »

« Te lever, te laver et venir manger Stiles. Ton père va arriver. »

Le choc fut rude :

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? »

Il avait failli tuer Derek pourquoi faisait-il venir son père maintenant :

« Parce que tu as besoin de le voir. Lève-toi. »

De mauvaise grâce, Stiles obéit, il prit une douche avant de remettre la veste de son père par-dessus ses vêtements.

Il passa la porte de la cuisine, il fut assez fier de ne pas rougir au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il y était. Il se mit quand même à fixer le mur sur lequel il avait poussé Derek pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Tiens. »

« Du café ? Tu donnes du café à un loup garou hyperactif ? »

« C'est du déca. »

Resserrant la veste sur lui, Stiles s'installa à la table et eu une grimace de dégoût quand le loup déposa une assiette de bacon garnie de frites devant lui.

Il y jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et la trouva un peu plus appétissante, il avait faim en fait. Il dévora toute l'assiette avant d'avaler la tasse de café. Avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit :

« Tu as menti pour me faire sortir du lit ? »

« Non, ton père va arriver. »

Stiles se mit à paniquer et à s'agiter :

« Non, ne le laisse pas venir… »

Derek allait répondre quand on toqua.

Son père allait voir les marques sur Derek, son père allait savoir qu'il avait agressé son ami. Et si le loup l'avait fait venir parce qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ici ?

Mortifié, Stiles se leva quand les hommes se saluèrent, il entrebâilla juste la porte de la cuisine pour apercevoir son géniteur à travers les marches des escaliers :

« Merci Derek. Comment est-ce que ça se passe ? »

« Bien, il fait des progrès. Il passe encore d'un état à un autre sans le vouloir, mais il commence à contrôler le processus. L'école n'a pas posée de problème ? »

Le shérif secoua la tête :

« Non, il est majeur et j'ai dit que c'était une urgence familiale, qu'il ne serait pas là pour quelques mois. »

« Vous avez bien fait. »

« Je peux le voir ? »

L'espoir perçait dans la voix de son père, les deux hommes s'approchèrent et Stiles se cala contre la porte :

« Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de moi. »

Le regard du shérif croisa le sien :

« Salut fiston. »

Sans lâcher la porte à laquelle il se cramponnait maintenant, Stiles bougea juste un peu les doigts. Derek lui fit signe avant de lui dire :

« Viens par-là Stiles, tu te contrôles. »

« Ouais, jusqu'au moment où je me mettrai à penser à autre chose et où je lui sauterai dessus. » Marmonna le jeune homme.

« Viens t'assoir Stiles. »

Cette fois, il ne put qu'obéir à l'ordre de Derek, il s'installa sur le canapé et son père remarqua la veste qu'il portait :

« Ça te sert ? »

« C'est réconfortant. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien mon fils ? »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Ça allait et puis y a eu la pleine lune cette nuit. »

« Oui je sais, Derek m'a dit. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? »

Sa voix était bien trop hasardeuse, le shérif secoua la tête avant de répondre :

« Rien, juste que tu aurais besoin de me voir ce matin. »

« Ça fait plaisir c'est vrai. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air. »

Derek posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adulte, un bref contact, mais qui semblait rassurant :

« Je suis content de te voir papa, c'est juste que… La nuit ne s'est pas très bien passée. »

Le shérif s'approcha pour venir s'installer près de lui sur le canapé, Stiles ne fut rassuré que quand il vit Derek s'approcher à son tour. Si jamais il pétait les plombs l'ex alpha était prêt à intervenir :

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi mon fils ? »

« Ça va… Mieux en fait, ça me fait du bien de te voir. »

Bien sûr Derek avait eu raison, il avait été un alpha vraiment médiocre. Mais il semblait vraiment doué dans cette histoire d'éducation.

Le loup les laissa parler pendant un moment.

Stiles se détendit juste un peu, restant quand même sur ses gardes :

« Est-ce que le boulot ça va ? »

« Bien bien, rien à signaler. Enfin si, Russell a demandé de tes nouvelles. »

Russell ?

« Mikaël… »

« Oui. »

« Ouais quand mon portable n'a plus eu de batterie, je ne l'ai pas rechargé. »

La phrase était sortie toute seul :

« Ah parce qu'il a ton numéro ? »

La voix de Derek retentit derrière eux :

« Doucement shérif. »

Stiles secoua la tête pour rassurer le loup :

« Ça va t'en fais pas. Et euh oui, il a mon numéro. »

« Panique pas Stiles, je suis déjà au courant.»

« Quoi ? Pourquoi alors… »

« Je ne suis pas censé l'être, tu ne m'as rien dit. »

« Je l'ai dit à personne, y avait que Scott qui était au courant il a vendu la mèche ? »

Le shérif secoua la tête :

« Non, Mikaël semblait vraiment inquiet, au début ce n'étaient que des petites choses du genre comment va votre fils ect. Et puis il a été de plus en plus insistant je l'aurais bien envoyé paitre mais comme je le disais… »

« Il était inquiet. »

« Ouais. Du coup je lui ai tiré les vers du nez, il a fini par me dire que vous vous connaissiez sans jamais entrer trop dans les détails. »

Stiles jeta un regard à son père :

« Et t'as compris le reste tout seul. »

« Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. »

« Ok. »

L'homme ajouta :

« Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, ça ne me pose pas de problème. »

Oui il s'était posé la question.

Son père était quelqu'un de formidable, le meilleur qui puisse exister. La voix Derek lui fit tourner la tête :

« Et au cas où tu te demanderais encore, je crois que tu as trouvé ton point d'ancrage. »

Voilà donc pourquoi le loup avait fait venir son père juste après la pleine lune.

0o0o0o

Le shérif était reparti sans encombre quelque heures après son arrivée et depuis (3jours exactement) Stiles tentait de faire de son père son point d'ancrage.

Il tentait, tout en tenant ces fichus œufs et en forçant la transformation, de se concentrer sur son père. Et l'œuf finissait toujours par éclater dans ses mains.

Affalé sur le canapé, Stiles lançait l'œuf n°222 en l'air et Derek entra dans la pièce :

« Tu t'entraines dur je vois. »

« J'essaie. »

Le jeune homme rattrapa l'œuf avant de pousser un soupir :

« Ok je craque. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que je devais parler des choses qui n'allaient pas, pour ne pas que ça me tourne dans la tête et que ça finisse par déborder »

« Oui tant que tu ne te contrôles pas complètement tu dois faire attention à ce genre de truc. »

« Ok donc on va en parler alors ? »

L'homme se figea à un mètre à peine de lui debout devant le canapé, il fronça les sourcils en demandant :

« De quoi. »

« Du baiser. » Répondit Stiles hurlant quasiment.

Derek ferma les yeux juste quelques secondes et tenta de le rassurer :

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça. C'est encore une histoire d'instinct, c'est de la soumission. Tu te soumets à moi parce que je suis l'autorité pour le moment et que tu ne connais pas d'autre moyen que… Ça pour le faire. »

Le rire de Stiles se répercuta sur les murs :

« N'importe quoi Derek. »

« Je t'assure tu… »

« Ça fait des mois que j'avais envie de le faire. Bien avant d'être un loup, peut-être même bien avant d'être le Nogitsune. Alors que te sauter dessus à ce moment la soit une histoire d'instinct je veux bien, mais de soumission ou je sais pas quoi, non. »

« Quoi ? »

Derek semblait vraiment étonné et Stiles se dit qu'il lui devait bien la vérité :

« Je suis allé chez Scott cette nuit-là par ce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, j'avais besoin de son avis. »

« Tu avais besoin de l'avis de Scott à ce sujet ? »

« Euh ok non, j'avais surtout besoin de quelqu'un pour m'écouter dire que je m'étais rendu compte que Mikaël n'était qu'un… »

« Qu'un ? »

La gorge nouée Stiles répondit quand même :

« Qu'un substitut. Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

« Je crois. »

« Ok : grand, brun, les yeux vert, la barbe de trois jours, tout. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. »

« C'est TOI Derek Hale, ça a toujours été toi. »

L'ex alpha sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose :

« C'est pour ça que c'était de ma faute.»

« J'étais en colère je ne le pensais pas. »

Stiles inspira fort :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, désolé d'avoir dépassé les bornes dans la cuisine et désolé d'avoir ces trucs dans la tête. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de désolé. »

« Et encore, tu les as pas tous entendu. »

Derek préféra ne pas relever la dernière phrase pour demander :

« Quels trucs dans ta tête ? »

Ah non, tout sauf ça. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire à Derek qu'il ne rêvait plus que de lui sauter dessus et pas que pour lui rouler une pelle cette fois. Devant sa résistance l'homme ajouta :

« Tu dois parler des choses avant qu'elles ne débordent de ta tête, tu te souviens ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé pour toi cette partie-là ? Je ne t'imagine pas du tout en train de parler de… truc. Que ce soit des trucs gênants ou des trucs importants ou des trucs qui te passaient par la tête ou des trucs tout court. Je devrais arrêter de dire truc. »

« Déjà j'étais bien plus jeune que toi, ensuite ma mère savait toujours ce que j'avais dans la tête sans même que j'ai besoin de dire un mot. »

« Ah, ça vient de la en fait cette incapacité à ouvrir la bouche pour parler ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel :

« Dit le gars qui parle de tout sauf de ce qui est important. »

« T'as toujours pas digéré le fait que je t'ai rien dit pour Mikaël. »

« Non toujours pas. »

Derek, fermement campé sur ses pieds, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

« Comme si tu pouvais pas me faire confiance. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

Stiles su qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer cette phrase à la seconde même où il dit le dernier mot :

« Quoi alors ? » Demanda Derek

« Tu pourrais tenter de le comprendre tout seul. »

« Tu pourrais tenter de dire les choses clairement pour une fois. »

Stiles poussa un profond soupir :

« Je viens de te le dire. »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, tu te contentes de tourner autour du pot. »

Ok, Stiles ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour vraiment faire comprendre les choses à Derek.

D'un bond, il se leva serrant son œuf dans sa main droite, assez pour se rappeler de garder le contrôle, pas assez pour le brisé. Il glissa l'autre main dans la nuque du loup pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Cette fois il n'y eut rien de sauvage ou de féroce, mais ce fut tout aussi dévastateur.

À sa grande surprise Derek ne le repoussa pas. Il vint coller ses mains contre ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui si c'était possible.

Cette fois Stiles avait toute sa tête.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Derek se glissa dans sa bouche pour venir caresser la sienne. Jamais il n'avait connu de baiser aussi sensuel. Tout semblait toujours plus puissant quand il s'agissait de Derek, l'homme avait le don de l'électriser, de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Et il ne pouvait plus se le permettre maintenant.

Pourtant, il laissa l'ex alpha découvrir sa bouche, il n'empêcha pas le ballet sensuel de leur langue. Même quand tout devint trop intense, il tenta de penser à autre chose, de penser à son père, à son point d'ancrage.

Mais comment penser à son paternel pendant que Derek lui faisait des trucs pareils ?

Les doigts du loup sur sa hanche bougèrent, c'était à peine une caresse, pourtant ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Un craquement retentit et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était, jusqu'à ce que l'œuf 222 ne dégouline entre ses doigts puis contre le torse de Derek.

Au moins cette fois ce n'était pas de sa faute.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous plus la suite jeudi prochain si mon OGM à la temps de corriger le chap 7 ^^<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Tocoolforyou C'est parfait! Ils se sont enfin parler! Sa devrai être plus simple maintenant, ou pas! Ahah! Merci encore pour ce chapitre! Tout les matins je regard si tu en as poster un nouveau et la je suis combler, encore! :3 continu surtout!

-La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Et je pose tout les jeudi normalement ou je précise quand le prochain chap arrive désolé de te décevoir chaque matin ^^'

Guest trop trop bien vivement la suite

-Merci à toi voilà la suite ^^

Voilà le chapitre 7 j'espère qu'il vous plaira moi je l'aime beaucoup ^^

* * *

><p>Chap 7<p>

0o0o0

Stiles faisait rouler l'œuf 223 (mais en fait 222, il n'en démordrait pas, ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû compter) entre ses doigts quand on toqua à la porte :

« Va ouvrir. »

L'ordre de Derek avait retenti depuis la cuisine :

« Quoi j'ouvre la porte ? Je suis plus en quarantaine ? Je ne risque pas de bouffer la personne qu'il y a derrière ? »

Aucune réponse, Stiles s'approcha doucement de la porte, et la fit coulisser un tout petit peu juste au cas où.

Son père se trouvait derrière. Sans ouvrir plus, il le salua :

« Salut pa' »

« Salut. »

Il y eu quelques minutes de flottement et puis le shérif demanda :

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Euuh j'en sais rien. Deeeeeeeere…. »

Avant que Stiles n'ait fini d'hurler, Derek était derrière lui et ouvrit la porte :

« Entrez. »

« Merci. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit à propos de la poudre.»

« Parfait merci. »

Instinctivement, Stiles vint se placer derrière l'ex alpha, son père les observa tous les deux un très long moment, avant d'avancer dans la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et puis il ajouta, de manière plus audible :

« Comment ça se passe ? »

Derek croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui jeta un œil avant de répondre :

« Plutôt bien, comme je vous le disais, je crois qu'il est prêt pour une petite expérience. »

« Expérience ? » Questionna Stiles.

Comme ni son père ni le loup ne répondirent il insista :

« Une expérience de quel genre ? »

Derek finit par céder :

« Je vais aller faire un tour, tu restes avec ton père. »

« Quoi ? Non non non surtout pas ! »

« Tu vas bien t'en sortir Stiles et c'est important que tu reprennes confiance en toi. Tu peux déclencher le processus de transformation, tu es assez fort pour le stopper maintenant. Travaille ton point d'ancrage. Je rentre dans une heure à peu près »

Les derniers mots s'adressaient au shérif qui répondit :

« Très bien. »

« Derek non… » Tenta le jeune loup.

« Reste calme Stiles. »

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Stiles ne pouvait pas dire à ''cause du baiser devant son père'' mais un sourire franchement amusé apparut sur les lèvres de l'ex alpha, signe qu'il avait très bien compris :

« Pas du tout, j'ai prévu ça depuis un moment. Il faut que tu recommence à vivre normalement, nous commençons par tester comment ça se passe sans chaperon. »

« C'est la vie de mon père que tu risques là. »

« Non, c'est toi qui la risque, tu vas te contrôler ou pas ? Moi je m'en vais.»

Il fit un pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner :

« Une chose avant de partir. »

« Si tu me sors une connerie zen je vais me fâcher Derek ! »

« Non, pas pour toi, pour lui. »

Il désigna son père du doigt avant d'ajouter : »

« Si les choses dérapent, souvenez-vous juste que vous pouvez lui tirer dessus et qu'il en mourra pas. »

La tête du père valait le coup, c'était entre le choc, l'indignation et le dégout :

« Tes blagues sont de très mauvais goût Hale. »

« Ce n'est pas une blague. »

Sans un mot de plus, le loup quitta la pièce, il y eu deux seconde de blanc complet avant que son père n'ajoute :

« Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que je te tire dessus, si ? »

« Si. »

La nervosité de Stiles grimpa d'un coup quand il se mit à penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Il inspira profondément et se mit à fixer son paternel :

« Tu sembles nerveux fils. »

« Un peu… »

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? À part te tirer dessus. »

Le shérif Stilinski était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable :

« Je vais juste m'assoir, d'accord. Ça va aller.»

Il s'installa sur le canapé et son père vint s'assoir à l'autre bout, Stiles inspira profondément avant de demander :

« Si tu me racontais comment ça se passe à l'extérieur d'ici. »

« Tout le monde va bien, il n'y a rien de vraiment neuf. »

« Le boulot ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Mikaël ? »

Stiles fut secoué d'un petit rire :

« Pour toi principalement. »

« Ça va. »

Son père se mit à l'observer un long moment :

« Vas y papa, pose ta question. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules :

« Je sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça et puis… Et puis tu as deviné tout seul de toute façon. »

Une pointe d'amusement perçait dans sa voix et son père leva les yeux au ciel :

« D'accord, d'accord ça va, c'est bien Scott qui a vendu la mèche, il m'avait dit de ne rien dire. Il a passé pas mal de temps à la maison, il s'en veut beaucoup. Il sait que tu ne voulais pas être… ça… »

« Je vais m'en sortir je crois. »

« Derek t'aide ? »

« Beaucoup, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

Son père fronça les sourcils :

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Concerné, impliqué dans quelque chose. Il garde les yeux fixés sur moi comme si j'étais du lait sur du feu. »

« Il a toujours fait ça. »

Stiles se mit à gigoter sur le canapé :

« Quoi ? »

« Il a toujours veillé sur toi, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Tout comme tu le fais toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu tentes d'insinuer ? »

« Rien du tout, je n'insinue rien à part ce que je sais. »

« Ça aussi c'est un coup de bluff ? C'est Scott qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Parlé de quoi ? »

Stiles fut incapable de répondre, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être Scott cette fois puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler.

Le silence s'installa un long moment et puis le jeune loup prit son courage à deux mains et murmura :

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de Derek. »

« Je sais. »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? Parce que, personnellement, j'ai eu du mal à m'en rendre compte. »

« C'est un homme bien Stiles. Tu aurais pu faire pire. »

« Pire que de tomber amoureux d'un mec qui n'a aimé que trois fois dans sa vie et dont chacune des relations s'est finie de manière tragique ? »

Son père eu une légère grimace :

« Je crois que si quelqu'un peut briser cette règle, qui semble établie, c'est toi. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû hurler ou je ne sais quoi quand tu as appris pour Mikaël ? »

« Parce qu'il a 25 ans ? »

« Ouais. »

Son père pris une profonde inspiration :

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit que tu n'aies pas voulu ? »

« Non. »

La réponse était sortie franche et claire :

« Je te connais mon fils, je sais que si quelque chose n'allait pas tu viendrais me voir. Je sais ce que ça t'a coûté de me mentir avant que je ne sache tout. »

Il y eu de nouveau un long silence avant que le shérif ne lance d'une voix amusée :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ces œufs ? »

0o0o0o

Les choses allaient mieux, les changements n'étaient plus intempestifs, il parvenait presque à contrôler le processus sans briser les œufs. Les mots de Derek avaient changés, ce n'était plus « concentre-toi » mais « tu y arrives ». Et quand c'était dit par Derek Hale, c'était quasiment le summum du compliment.

Son père était venu tous les jours depuis que l'ex alpha les avait laissés seuls.

Mieux encore, il avait eu la visite du reste de la meute. Ça avait été un joli capharnaüm et l'oncle fétide ne s'était pas montré, une soirée parfaite en somme.

Allongé sur le canapé, Stiles lançait l'œuf 223 en l'air, on pouvait dire que celui-là était un survivant, le premier à tenir si longtemps :

« Stiles. »

Il sursauta, au ralenti il vit l'œuf retomber vers lui, avec une rapidité de loup il tendit la main et le rattrapa.

Pour qu'il finisse par exploser entre ses mains :

« Noon. Ah Derek ! »

« Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas, je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne te concentre pas assez pour m'entendre arriver à chaque fois. »

En grommelant il attrapa le chiffon qu'il posait toujours sur le canapé pour s'essuyer les doigts :

« Va me chercher un autre œuf Derek. » Ordonna-t-il mauvais joueur.

« Va le chercher toi-même. »

Sans la moindre hésitation Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine. Est-ce que ce besoin vital qu'il avait d'obéir à Derek passerait un jour ?

« Est-ce que je vais t'obéir comme ça pour l'éternité ? »

« Tant que tu resteras en apprentissage oui. Ensuite quand tu auras assez confiance en toi pour te contrôler tu m'enverras bouler. »

« MMm j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Stiles entra dans la cuisine et piocha un œuf dans l'énorme panier :

« Hé bien ce sera celui-là le 224. »

« On va changer la donne. »

Derek prit le feutre noir sur le plan de travail et nota « DAD » en lettre majuscule :

« Dad ? T'es sérieux, tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ? »

« Si tu brises cet œuf, ton père en souffrira. »

« Comment c'est moche de mentir Derek, même si je ne l'avais pas entendu faudrait vraiment que je sois stupide pour croire ça. »

« Tu as entendu que je mentais ? »

Stiles leva les bras au ciel en grognant :

« Bien sûr, ça et le fait que c'était évident. »

« Tu fais d'énormes progrès. »

« Tu continues quand même de me prendre pour un abruti. »

Le sourire de l'ex alpha lui fit chaud au cœur :

« Même pas, je fais juste appel à tes instincts de protection. Tant que cet œuf sera intact, ton père ira bien. »

Sans un mot de plus il plaqua l'œuf dans les mains.

C'était débile, il ne pouvait pas croire ce genre de chose, il fixa les trois lettres écrites d'un noir profond.

Dad…

Avant de suivre Derek dans la salle.

L'homme avait dit qu'il faisait des progrès et c'était vrai. Depuis des jours, il se sentait mieux, plus fort, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et ça lui foutait une trouille bleue, ça voulait dire qu'il allait ''qu'il pourrait'' quitter cet appartement bientôt :

« Derek… »

Le loup releva la tête, cessant d'essuyer le sol avec le chiffon qu'ils avaient abandonné là. Il se mit à le fixer, attendant que le jeune homme se décide. Stiles prit son courage à deux mains :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand je sortirai d'ici ? »

« Tu reprendras ta vie, Scott l'école ect… »

Faisait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre ? En quelques jours ils avaient échangés d'autres baisers passionnés, finissant toujours par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre quand les pulsions du jeune loup devenaient trop incontrôlables :

« Je parle de toi. »

« Je reprendrai aussi ma vie. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, j'en avais une. »

« Tu le fais exprès hein ? »

Visiblement agacé, Derek se leva pour s'approcher :

« Si tu veux demander quelque chose demande le, n'attends pas que je le devine, ce sera beaucoup plus simple. »

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration :

« Pour toi et moi pour… »

Est-ce qu'il y avait un nous ? Stiles l'espérait vraiment, Derek plongea son regard dans le sien avant de répondre :

« Ça ne dépend que de toi. »

« Quoi tu n'as pas voix au chapitre ? »

« Moi je sais ce que je veux Stiles. »

Le jeune loup fut sincèrement étonné, d'une voix incertaine il murmura :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Seul un long silence lui répondit, comme si Derek réfléchissait et, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Avec un grognement exaspéré Stiles ordonna :

« Qui que vous soyez, fichez le camp. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, c'est la voix de son père qui répondit :

« Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi je suis venu pour rien ? »

Avec un sourire amusé Derek vint ouvrir au shérif :

« Ah, j'entre en fin de compte ? »

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Derek. Toi je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te dire bonjour. »

Stiles retint un sourire :

« Vous avez brisé la ligne de poudre ? » Demanda Derek au nouveau venu :

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Stiles prit sur lui, il n'était pas près d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Avec un soupir résigné, il demanda :

« Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« Première sortie. »

Un sentiment de panique déferla dans tout son être, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Le bruit, les odeurs, pire : les gens…

Pourtant, derrière cette panique se trouvait une toute petite lueur d'espoir que la voix de Derek contribua à faire croître :

« Ton père et moi serons là, ce n'est qu'une petite balade dans la rue. »

« Tu vas y arriver fils. »

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, releva la tête bien haut en passant devant le loup et l'humain. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésita juste deux petites secondes en serrant l'œuf dad dans sa main et passa la porte.

Il attendit ensuite Derek et son père.

Ça faisait un mois et deux semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et, avant que Derek ne pousse la porte pour le conduire à la rue, il l'entendit dire :

« Mettez votre main sur sa nuque. Si vous sentez qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il perd le contrôle resserrez votre main. Tout va bien se passer, il n'est que 11h, il n'y aura pas grand monde dans la rue. Nous irons jusqu'au parc en bas et puis nous remonterons. »

Stiles sentit le regard de son ami se poser sur lui et puis il sentit la main chaude et rassurante de son père se poser sur son cou.

Le premier pas dans la rue fut le plus difficile, les odeurs l'assaillirent de toutes parts, les bruits étaient assourdissants. Il sentait ses instincts le tirailler, il voulait fuir, ou attaquer tout ce qui pourrait être une menace. Comme cette chose qui approchait.

Il commença à grogner, doucement puis de plus en plus fort. La main rassurante sur sa nuque se resserra. Son père s'approcha de lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Le voile épais qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et lui faisait voir des menaces sembla se lever. Et la honte le submergea quand il croisa le regard d'une toute petite mamie.

Elle avait le dos recourbé, des lunettes à triple foyer et une robe à fleur horrible, et elle s'était figée en le voyant.

Il faisait peur aux petites mamies.

Et il y avait de quoi. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait entendu grogner ? Que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Tout semblait figé, elle était là, elle le regardait. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir bouger, le pouce de son père allait et venait sur sa nuque. Toujours immobile, Stiles chercha Derek des yeux.

À quelque pas de la vielle dame, de son père et lui, l'ex alpha retenait un sourire, son regard pétillait de malice et il attendait de voir sa réaction.

Totalement détendu cette fois, Stiles inspira fort avant de murmurer doucement :

« Pardon madame. »

Il s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa route, mais elle continua de le fixer quelques secondes avant de repartir d'un pas léger :

« Y a pas de mal jeune homme. »

Derek s'approcha de lui quasiment hilare :

« Rigole pas toi j'ai failli l'attaquer. » Grogna Stiles.

« Non mais j'ai clairement vu qu'elle te menaçait hein, de ses yeux… »

Stiles ne le laissa pas finir, lui donnant un grand coup sur l'épaule.

Derek plaisantait, Derek lui faisait assez confiance pour plaisanter dans une situation pareille. La constatation le détendit, Derek s'inquiétait tout le temps et pour tout. Si là il était détendu, il pouvait se détendre aussi, tout se passerait bien.

Son père le sentit se calmer et relâcha un peu la pression sur sa nuque. Stiles inspira fort et fut d'abord agressé par tout un tas d'odeurs.

La voix de l'ex alpha retentit derrière lui et son père :

« Trouve une odeur sur laquelle te fixer, la tienne par exemple et… »

« T'es drôle toi, comment je fais pour sentir mon odeur ? Je sens quoi moi ? Je me suis lavé je te signale. »

« Ok ok c'est bon ! Cherche à sentir la mienne, occulte tout ce qui est plus fort que mon odeur, le reste te paraitra normal. »

« Oui maitre yoda. »

Sans grande conviction, Stiles tenta de faire ce que Derek ordonnait, comment pourrait-il trier tout ça pour sentir l'ex alpha ?

Étonnamment, ce fut plutôt facile, comme si l'odeur de son ami était imprégnée dans un tissu et qu'il venait de plonger le nez dedans. Ensuite, il fut facile de mettre les autres odeurs de côté.

Il allait finir par y arriver…

Une voiture de police passa en trombe dans la rue, lui vrillant les tympans, ébranlant sa concentration. Il refusa de céder à la panique et chercha un son qu'il connaissait bien, un son toujours apaisant, le battement de cœur de Derek.

Ça se passait bien, tout se passait bien…

Il était dehors depuis combien de temps ? À peine 5 min. Il avait l'impression de courir un marathon depuis des heures.

La main de son père se resserra un peu sur sa nuque avant qu'il ne murmure :

« Tu t'en sort bien fils. »

« T'as vu, j'assure en tant que loup garou. »

« Je vois, je vois. »

Légèrement nerveux, Stiles ajouta :

« On rentre quand ? »

C'est Derek qui répondit :

« On va jusqu'au bout de la rue et on remonte. »

« Ok je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire. »

« Dit le encore une fois pour voir ? » Se moqua Derek.

« Tu sais quoi Derek Hale ? À ma prochaine sortie t'as intérêt de m'inviter au resto. »

« Je ferais ça. Si tu es capable d'aller jusqu'au parc. »

« Tu as dit au bout de la rue. »

« Au début le plan était d'aller jusqu'au parc. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour un steak. »

Il sentit son père secoué d'un petit rire à ses côtés et il ajouta :

« Attends, est-ce que je vais être obligé de le manger cru mon steak maintenant ? »

« Tu m'as déjà vu manger de la viande crue ? » Répondit Derek

« En fait je ne t'ai jamais vu manger. Par contre, te la péter à faire des entrainements torse nu, ça oui. Hé attends, pourquoi j'ai pas subi de changement moi ? Elles sont où mes tablettes de chocolat ? Y'a de l'arnaque dans l'air, je te le dis moi. »

« Si tu les veux faudra t'entrainer pour. »

« Quoi comme faire des pompes et tout ? »

Il s'arrêta pour jeter un regard à Derek et son père le bouscula, un peu surpris par ce brusque arrêt :

« Ouais bah oublie Hale, jamais tu me verras faire des pompes. Jouer au La Cross, courir pour sauver ma vie ou manger des burritos devant le foot à la télé, c'est tout ce que tu me verras faire comme sport. »

Le rire de Derek lui parvint avant qu'il n'ordonne :

« Aller, avance. »

Quand ils parvinrent au parc, Stiles en aurait fait une petite danse de la joie. S'il avait eu plus confiance en lui, il l'aurait fait, il se contenta de dire :

« Je veux mon diner au resto. »

« Tu l'auras. »

Bien plus confiant et bien plus léger qu'à aller, Stiles rebroussa chemin.

Une fois rentrés, son père lui donna une grande claque sur l'épaule :

« Bravo fils ! »

« Merci. Je suis claqué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru des heures. »

Il chercha Derek des yeux de nouveau, ça semblait être devenu son premier réflexe, l'ex alpha le regardait, visiblement fier de lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant que le raclement de gorge du shérif retentisse près d'eux :

« Je vais y aller les enfants, faut que je retourne bosser. Je suis fier de toi fils. Derek, appelle-moi si je peux faire autre chose. »

« Il y aura d'autres choses. Merci shérif. »

Avant de sortir, son père se retourna vers eux et lança :

« Par contre, je refuse tout simplement d'aller au resto avec vous, j'ai des limites. Faudra te débrouiller tout seul Hale si tu veux séduire mon fils. »

Stiles lança un regard noir à son père et Derek se mit à rire :

« C'est pas un resto qu'il faudrait pour ça, plutôt une soirée télé interminable avec le visionnage de tous les films star trek… »

Derek le connaissait bien. Amusé, il contre-attaqua :

« Peut-être si tu ajoutes TOS et du pop-corn au caramel. »

Le shérif secoua la tête :

« Sérieusement Stiles, parfois tu me fais honte. »

« Quoi ? On peut pas rêver mieux comme soirée. »

Son père lança un 'au revoir' et Derek lui demanda de refermer la ligne de poudre :

« Je veux quand même mon diner au resto hein, je suis allé jusqu'au parc. » Ajouta Stiles

« Tu l'auras quand tu sauras te tenir sans agresser les petites mamies. »

« Oh vous allez me charrier longtemps tous avec ça hein ? »

« Tu peux en être sûr ! »

Le jeune loup grogna et passa sa main sur son visage avant de se souvenir de ce que son père avait interrompu :

« Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié toi ! Tu allais dire quelque chose avant que… »

Doucement, Derek s'approcha de lui, il avait l'air d'un prédateur près à fondre sur sa proie. Il glissa d'abord sa main tout contre son flan avant de l'attirer à lui et de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :

« Je disais que je sais ce que je veux. »

Il prit possession de ses lèvres comme si elles lui appartenaient, ils avaient déjà échangés des baisers, mais rien d'aussi profond que celui-là.

C'était dévastateur, brûlant, et quand la langue de Derek trouva la sienne, ce fut un véritable choc électrique. Il se cramponna aux épaules de l'ex alpha, approfondissant encore leur échange si c'était possible.

Il était au bord d'un gouffre, il se sentait perdre pied peu à peu. Il fallait pourtant qu'il garde le contrôle s'il ne voulait pas que tout ceci s'arrête.

Stiles serra sa prise sur les épaules de Derek, s'accrochant tant que possible pour ne pas basculer.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et, quand l'ex alpha murmura à son oreille, un long frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, ses mots faisant écho à ce qu'il lui avait avoué il y a une éternité lui semblait-il :

« C'est toi Stiles Stilinski, ça a toujours été toi. »

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà la suite jeudi prochain ^^ alors il est comment ce chap ? ? ?<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8 Merci a tous déjà cent review ça me fait trop plaisir ^^

Tocoolforyou OOOOWWWWW! Trop cute! (Ok maintenant je sais que je vais devoir me languir tout la semaine jusqu'a Jeudi!) Ma lune, pourquoi tant de torture surtout que "point d'ancrage" a été ma fic préfère pendant un mois, il va bientôt être détrôner. Enfin bref, comme toujours: j'adore! :3

- Merci beaucoup tu me fais trop plaisir. Franchement tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ravie a chacune de tes review merci merci ^^

**Attention ce chapitre contient des scènes interdite au moins de 18 ans **

**attention lemon quoi !**

le chapitre ne contenant quasiment que ça je vous conseille de ne pas le lire si ça ne vous plait pas

* * *

><p>Chap 8<p>

0o0o0

Quand on y réfléchissait bien, ce canapé était sa place préférée : il y mangeait, il y dormait parfois, il y fantasmait souvent. Laissant son esprit vagabonder en s'imaginant plaquer Derek contre le dossier et…

Danger !

Il ne devait pas penser à ça, certainement pas ici et maintenant, quand l'objet des dits fantasmes le regardait assis à l'autre bout du sofa.

Sans vraiment le vouloir il aboya :

« Quoi ? »

« Hé, range tes crocs tu veux. »

Stiles passa sa langue sur ses dents, non, pas de crocs. Les métaphores étaient devenues plus compliquées à repérer ces derniers temps :

« Désolé. »

« La pleine lune approche. »

Derek lui trouvait des excuses ? Ou ses envies de domination à son égard et sa mauvaise humeur étaient vraiment dues juste à la pleine lune ?

Fatigué de lutter et de se poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses, Stiles replongea dans ses maths.

Mais son esprit divagua encore, une semaine avait passée depuis que Derek avait chuchoté ces mots à son oreille et ça lui en collait encore des frissons.

Parfois…

Souvent Stiles voulait juste se plaquer contre l'ex alpha et passer des heures à l'embrasser, à le toucher. Il se retenait, la plupart du temps, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'homme réagirait ou si lui-même ne finirait pas perdre le contrôle.

Il cédait à ses pulsions quelques fois et, jusque-là, Derek ne l'avait jamais repoussé :

« Ça bouillonne sous ton crâne Stiles. »

Il sursauta, sortant de ses pensées, il fit rouler l'œuf dad entre ses mains et renonça aux maths avant de murmurer :

« Je n'arrive pas à faire la différence. »

« Entre quoi et quoi ? »

« Entre ce que je désire vraiment et ce qui n'est qu'une histoire d'instinct. »

Le loup fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à faire la différence ? Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ? Les deux sont bien réels. »

« Si les deux sont pareils, comment je sais à quels désirs je dois céder et lesquels je dois contrôler ? »

« Fais juste une distinction entre ce qui est faisable ou pas. »

Sauter sur Derek pour le prendre violemment contre un mur c'était faisable ou pas ?

Il sentit ses joues se colorer et un rire amusé retentit près de lui :

« Ok je vois, voilà une chose dont on n'a pas parlé. À l'approche de la pleine lune euuh. »

L'homme inspira fort :

« C'est encore pire que quand j'ai eu cette discussion avec ma mère. »

Intrigué, Stiles se mit à fixer l'ex alpha qui continua tant bien que mal :

« Disons que euuh la libido des loups est exacerbée à l'approche de la pleine lune, ça se contrôle comme le reste. »

Ça serait de là que viendrait cette envie furieuse de se perdre entre les fesses si attirantes de Derek Hale ? En y réfléchissant bien, non, cette idée, ce désir était toujours bien présent quel que soit le moment du mois.

Comme s'il comprenait à quoi Stiles pensait, le loup s'approcha de lui pour venir saisir ses lèvres, un simple baiser, rien de bien profond ou de bien palpitant.

Pourtant, ça enflamma ses sens, déclenchant toute une série d'images plus chaudes les unes que les autres. Il voulait plus, il voulait Derek, soumis à lui hurlant de plaisir.

Avec bien trop de force, il renversa l'ex alpha sur le canapé, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir explorer sa bouche. Il vint s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses du loup, approfondissant leur baiser, laissant ses mains parcourir le torse si tentant sous lui.

Un gémissement retentit dans la pièce, c'était peut-être même lui qui l'avait poussé. Il glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de Derek, sa peau était chaude, brûlante contre ses phalanges.

Il lui en fallait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes de l'homme sous lui pour tirer sur la chemise dont les boutons ne résistèrent pas, ils volèrent en éclats quand il en écarta les pans.

Derek plaqua sa main contre sa tête, comme pour l'empêcher de s'écarter, quand le jeune loup vint saisir l'un de ses tétons avec ses dents. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur le bouton de chair, faisant gémir son propriétaire.

Il laissa ses doigts explorer le reste du torse de l'ex alpha, ne rêvant que de le retourner pour le prendre profondément.

Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Derek malgré l'épaisseur de leurs deux jeans, elle se tendait contre la sienne et il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de rein pour les faire se rencontrer brutalement.

Stiles brûlait littéralement, il avait toujours cru à la combustion spontanée et là, il n'en était pas loin.

Il fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de Derek et se pencha un peu plus sur lui, écrasant leur érection l'une contre l'autre.

S'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Il était à deux doigts de forcer le loup à se retourner, de déchirer ce qui restait de ses vêtements et de plonger en lui violemment. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, hurler, autant de douleur que de plaisir.

Cette pensée le fit sursauter et revenir brutalement à la réalité. Effrayé par ses propres instincts, Stiles s'éloigna d'un bond, se retrouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce, à bout de souffle.

Il quitta la pièce avant de pouvoir croiser le regard de Derek.

0o0o0o

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché près de son lit, il l'avait installé là après sa première pleine lune et voilà qu'elle revenait déjà.

Plus que trois jours et il saurait si son point d'ancrage était suffisamment fort.

Il se sentait déjà agité, fiévreux même, il avait chaud.

Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Derek se promenait toujours torse nu ?

Les images de leurs échanges sur le canapé une semaine plus tôt n'arrangeaient pas son état. Fuir Derek non plus d'ailleurs. Enfin, pour ce qu'il était possible de fuir dans un si petit, si petit appartement. Il fuyait tout, autant la présence de l'ex alpha que sa conversation, pour ce qu'il en avait.

Étrangement Derek ne semblait pas vouloir insister, ça en était même dérangeant.

Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser tomber de son lit vers le sol. Il fit quelques pompes mais abandonna bien vite :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre. »

La voix étouffée par la moquette, il grogna :

« Rien. »

« Tu as de l'énergie à dépenser ? »

Aussitôt, il fut assailli par des images de plus en plus chaudes. Jusqu'au moment ou une odeur étrange attira son attention. Il connaissait toutes les odeurs de l'appartement et celle-là n'en faisait pas partie. Il la reconnu quand elle s'approcha encore : Scott.

Sans se relever il lança :

« Salut mon pote. »

« Hé ! Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

« Je m'amuse. »

La voix de Derek le fit grogner ou plutôt les mots qu'il prononça :

« Il lutte contre ses instincts. »

« Oh dur ça. »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Stiles se releva pour se recoller dans son lit, en murmurant :

« Tu es d'une grande aide Scott, merci mon frère. »

« Je vous laisse, je vais faire un tour. Je referme la barrière derrière moi. Appelle-moi en cas de problème Scott. »

Les deux jeune regardèrent le loup quitter la pièce et, dès que la porte coulissante se referma, l'alpha se jeta sur le lit, à côté de son meilleur ami :

« Il a dit que tu avais besoin moi. »

« Derek Hale… Je vais vraiment finir par lui acheter des collants et une cape. »

Scott lui jeta un regard étrange :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

« Tu veux dire outre le fait que je suis un loup garou hyper actif instable ? »

« Presque plus instable. »

« L'oncle fétide va être déçu. »

Ils se mirent à rire :

« Aller Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe Bro ? C'est quoi le problème avec tes instincts ? »

« Ça déconne à plein tube. »

« Du genre ? »

Stiles inspira fort et se mit à fixer les draps de son lit :

« Du genre j'ai envie de plaquer Derek contre un mur pour… Enfin tu vois ? »

« Non. »

« Aaahh Scott. »

« Quoi ? Sois plus clair. »

« J'ai envie de le baiser dur et profond. »

L'alpha fit un bruit étrange entre le hoquet de surprise et eurrgh choqué avant de se reprendre pour dire :

« Ah bah c'était clair ça, oui. »

« Tu peux pas m'en vouloir. Je te rappelle que tu m'as transformé en loup garou et que tu as tout balancé à mon père pour Mikaël. »

« J'ai pas fait exprès… Les deux fois. »

Leur rire résonna de nouveau dans la pièce, avant que l'alpha ne pose son regard sur lui d'un coup, mortellement sérieux :

« Derek n'est pas d'accord ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Il a quelque chose à redire à propos des murs ? »

Stiles se redressa légèrement sur le lit, comprenant ce que son ami tentait de demander :

« Je sais pas, on a partagé de ces trucs, mais j'ai trop de mal à me contrôler. »

« Bah ne le fait pas. »

« Je ne veux pas lui faire mal. »

« T'es con ou quoi, c'est un loup garou, le gars est pas en sucre. Et puis il aura toujours plus de force que toi, si les choses dérapaient je ne crois pas qu'il se gênerait pour t'envoyer valser. »

Peu à peu, les mots de Scott se frayèrent un chemin dans sa tête. Derek ne l'avait jamais repoussé, même pas sur le canapé. Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre passion et sauvagerie, il suffisait de rester du bon côté de la barrière.

0o0o0o

Cette fois ça y était, plus qu'une heure et la pleine lune se levait. Et il était là, enfermé, tournant dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Répétant sa litanie dans sa tête et parfois même à voix haute :

« Je me contrôle je me contrôle je me contrôle. »

Où était ce fichu maitre yoda ? Il avait encore une fois disparu. C'était comme s'il y avait des pièces dans l'appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il grogna plus qu'il n'hurla :

« Derek ! »

Cette fois, il perçu le loup avant de sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir Derek planté au milieu des marches, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de jogging, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de Stiles. L'ex alpha leva les mains et murmura :

« Je suis là, du calme. »

« Non, non, je ne vais pas y arriver, attache-moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, tu n'as pas besoin de chaine. »

La colère monta d'un autre cran :

« Je vais encore t'attaquer. »

« C'est pour ça que je restais là-haut. Fait juste le vide dans ta tête, accroche-toi à ton point d'ancrage, ça va aller. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme remonta.

Stiles se gratta énergiquement le bras, sa peau lui faisait mal, mais il parvenait tout de même à garder l'esprit clair.

Il devait résister, il devait y arriver…

Il devait surtout monter pour voir Derek.

La partie de lui qui était encore un minimum rationnelle pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais l'autre, celle qui voulait absolument ''parler'' à Derek, fut plus forte.

Il monta les escaliers ou plutôt, les survola, pour atterrir dans la chambre de son ami. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds une seule fois en deux mois.

Derek était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Le calme qu'il affichait était impressionnant, comment faisait-il ? Ça bouillonnait tellement sous son propre crâne.

Il ne devait pas être là, c'était une bêtise. Il se retourna, bien trop vivement, pour sortir, quand la voix de l'ex alpha le retint. Derek se leva d'un bond, atterrissant tout près de lui :

« Plus tu t'agites, plus c'est difficile Stiles. »

La sueur commençait à couler sur le front du plus jeune, il tenta d'inspirer profondément mais sa respiration fut hachée.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu envisager de fuir de nouveau, ou même de tenter de se contrôler, il fut plaqué durement contre le torse de son ami.

Stiles lutta un long moment pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise, là, serré dans les bras de Derek, il sentait sa colère refluer. Remplacée par l'envie impérieuse de prendre possession des lèvres du loup.

Mais il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour ça.

Alors, il remonta juste ses bras pour serrer Derek un peu plus contre lui. Il avait bien l'intention de rester comme ça, mais l'homme ne semblait pas d'accord.

Derek s'écarta juste un peu pour se rapprocher encore plus quelques secondes plus tard, fondant sur ses lèvres pour les lécher. Le frisson qui parcourut la colonne vertébral de Stiles fut violent.

Et une pensée le frappa : l'homme tout contre lui était un loup, exactement comme lui. Pour la première fois, Stiles se demanda ce que Derek ressentait ? Qu'en était-il de ses instincts à lui ? Avait-il la même envie impérieuse de le prendre contre toutes les surfaces planes de la maison ? L'ex alpha se contrôlait, oui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Comme libéré de toutes ses peurs, Stiles prit les lèvres de Derek entre les siennes avec la nette intention ne plus jamais les relâcher.

Il eut très vite la conviction que Derek était prisonnier des mêmes instincts que lui quand il sentit tout contre sa cuisse l'érection naissante du loup.

Cette simple constatation leva toute les inhibitions de Stiles. Fou de désir, avide de découvrir le corps musclé et totalement bandant de son ami, il le repoussa (peut-être un peu trop brusquement) pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit.

Il fallait trouver le juste milieu entre passion et sauvagerie.

Mais voir Derek torse nu, allongé sur son lit aussi… Bandant, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, d'ailleurs c'était tout à fait le cas présentement.

Leur regard se croisa et la lueur enfiévrée dans les yeux de Derek attisa le besoin primaire de se retrouver en lui que Stiles ressentait.

C'était une nécessité, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il envoya valser le t-shirt qu'il portait et grimpa sur le lit, ayant à peine conscience de gronder. Stiles serra les dents, il fallait garder le contrôle, il tenta de garder ça à l'esprit en se jetant sur Derek. Il captura ses lèvres tout en s'allongeant tout contre lui.

Il pouvait tout sentir, l'odeur de Derek était entêtante, la sensation de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre était une pure merveille, le ballet de leur langue était sensuel.

C'était trop de choses, trop d'informations. Il faillit basculer, perdre le peu de maitrise de soi qui lui restait. Mais les bras de Derek venaient de se refermer sur lui, le serrant bien plus que nécessaire. Le maintenant dans la réalité.

Il sentait, contre son érection, se tendre celle de l'ex alpha. Il fallait absolument qu'il voit ça, qu'il touche cet homme à cet endroit.

Tout semblait devenir un besoin vital, comme s'il pouvait mourir à cet instant précis et que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver sa vie était de prendre possession de celui qu'il aimait.

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Derek, quittant sa bouche à regret, pour descendre contre son torse, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait trouver sous ses lèvres.

Le pantalon de jogging du loup était plus que tendu à l'entrejambe. La gorge nouée, le ventre tordu par la peur de perdre les pédales et de céder à ses plus bas instincts, Stiles fit descendre le pantalon sur les chevilles de Derek.

Habillé, l'ex alpha était déjà splendide. Nu, il était juste un véritable appel à la luxure. Son sexe dressé fièrement semblait appeler ses lèvres. Sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune incertitude, Stiles le prit dans sa bouche.

C'était une grande première, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, mais les gémissements de Derek et la main qui vint se placé sur sa tête sans aucune douceur, finirent par le convaincre qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Il commença par sucer délicatement le gland à sa portée. C'était assez étrange, mais pas désagréable. Il n'hésita pas avant de le prendre un peu plus dans sa bouche.

Derek resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux en gémissent de plus en plus fort.

Stiles remonta doucement avant de redescendre, un peu trop vite, un peu trop brusquement et, par inadvertance, l'une de ses dents vint effleurer la peau tendre entre ses lèvres.

Le grognement que laissa échapper l'ex alpha fut incroyable, il se répercuta dans tout son être.

Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de douter ou de se demander s'il devait arrêter là. Derek leva les hanches brutalement, s'enfonçant bien trop loin dans sa gorge provoquant un haut le cœur chez Stiles. Alors en fait, le tout puissant loup garou héréditaire pouvait perdre le contrôle, pouvait céder à ses instincts les plus primaires…

Avec autorité, Stiles saisit les hanches de son amant pour les clouer sur le matelas et continuer à le torturé. Avec une lenteur extrême, il reprit ses va-et-vient. Allant même parfois jusqu'à mordiller le gland rougi de Derek, ou par l'engloutir complètement, caressant de ses doigts les poils noirs et drus qui entouraient sa base.

Les gémissements de l'ex alpha résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Et puis il haleta :

« Stiles… Stiles. »

Derek semblait proche du point de rupture. Stiles le relâcha, incapable d'envisager d'aller jusqu'à avaler pour sa première tentative.

Il remplaça sa bouche par sa paume sans l'abandonner une seule seconde. Il se mit à fixer Derek, voulant absolument le voir basculer.

Il ne fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour ça. Derek lâcha un autre grognement, se libérant dans sa main. L'expression de son visage à ce moment-là était unique.

La pulsion fut vive et traversa Stiles de part en part, il fallait absolument qu'il revoit ça. Il voulait voir Derek jouir à nouveau.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis que l'ex alpha se déversait toujours dans sa main. Derek était à lui et personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait jamais plus voir ça.

Il devait le faire sien tout de suite, le marquer. Derek devait lui appartenir, c'était vital.

Un grondement retentissait dans la chambre et Stiles fut quasiment choqué de constater que c'était de lui qu'il émanait.

Il devait prendre Derek tout de suite, prendre possession de ce qui lui appartenait, il le fallait. Pour que personne ne puisse les séparer.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, Stiles se retrouva nu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, tout ce qu'il pouvait concevoir c'était que Derek soit à lui…

Sans douceur, il força Derek à se retourner et c'est le rire de celui-ci qui le ramena un peu à la réalité. L'ex alpha semblait bien conscient de ce qui allait se passer et semblait même l'accepter sans aucune retenue. Il se mit même à genoux, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras puissants.

Stiles mit deux secondes à se décider : perdre son temps en parole ou profiter de ce si joli fessier tendu vers lui ?

La question ne se posa pas deux fois.

À genoux, il s'approcha. Quelque chose en lui hurlait, grondait pour qu'il le prenne, qu'il s'enfonce en Derek sans plus tarder. Il pourrait alors entendre son amant crier…

Mais pas forcément de plaisir. Un long frisson le parcourut et ce fut la seule chose qui le retint.

De la passion, pas de sauvagerie, il n'était pas un animal.

Il était Stiles.

Il passa d'abord sa main sur les fesses de Derek. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il savait quoi faire pour faire hurler Derek uniquement de plaisir.

Il glissa sa main sous le ventre de son amant pour venir recueillir un peu de sa semence entre ses doigts.

Il tremblait tellement c'était difficile de ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, un bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles et quand, enfin, il introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de son amant, il poussa un gémissement étouffé.

Derek se pencha légèrement sous l'intrusion comme pour lui donner un meilleur accès, ou pour lui en demander plus.

Stiles failli basculer.

Il s'arrêta, s'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. C'était Derek, le seul, l'unique, ex alpha, loup héréditaire, emmerdeur de première, toujours là pour lui. Beau comme un dieu et l'amour de sa vie…

Se contrôler le plus possible.

Il ajouta un doigt bien lubrifié de semence avant d'entamer de légers mouvements détendant les muscles jusqu'à en devenir dingue.

Il fut tellement surpris d'entendre la voix de Derek, si rauque, si pleine de désir, qu'il se crispa en l'entendant dire :

« Maintenant Stiles. »

Le jeune loup aurait pu crier victoire. Il retira ses doigts pour venir recueillir encore un peu de la semence de Derek et s'en enduire.

Le geste avait quelque chose d'intime et d'érotique.

Il guida son érection jusqu'à l'entrée du loup et inspira profondément avant de le pénétrer. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas forcer les choses.

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, il allait perdre la raison avant d'avoir entamé un seul mouvement.

Il se sentit perdre pied et, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, faisant gémir le loup.

Stiles inspira profondément, tentant se reprendre. Il devait absolument se calmer, au risque de jouir dans la seconde ou, pire, de marteler les fesses fermes de son amant sans aucune concession.

C'était trop violent, trop puissant.

Derek était tellement chaud et serré autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il avait juste l'impression d'être enfin complet, enfin à sa place.

Les mains de Stiles vinrent agripper les hanches de l'ex alpha, autant pour garder le contrôle que pour commencer à se retirer lentement.

Il changea légèrement sa position avant de replonger avec délice à l'intérieur de son amant. Et, cette fois, le hurlement que poussa Derek n'avait rien à voir avec une éventuelle douleur.

Encouragé par les cris que poussait maintenant son amant, Stiles recommença. Se retirant quasiment complètement avec de replonger en lui avec force, tapant sa prostate à chaque coup de boutoir.

Il ne parvenait plus à se retenir. Il tenta de se reprendre en s'immobilisant, retenant même sa respiration. Mais la main de Derek vint se plaquer sans ménagement sur ses, fesses le forçant à bouger, à s'enfoncer en lui aussi loin que possible.

Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme.

Il recommença ses va-et-vient tout aussi forts, tout aussi passionnés. Des vagues de plaisir déferlaient dans ses veines, il était proche du point de rupture.

Les muscles de Derek se resserrèrent autour de son membre, comme s'il avait compris que Stiles ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et qu'il cherchait à le retenir.

Il s'enfonça une fois de plus à l'intérieur de son amant, venant frapper sa prostate une dernière fois avant de donner trois brusques coup de rein et d'éjaculer. L'orgasme fut dévastateur, drainant toute son énergie, il se sentait vidé (sans mauvais jeu de mot…).

Il se laissa retomber sur son amant, collant son torse couvert de sueur à son dos. Derek s'allongea, l'entrainant avec lui.

Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle, collants, poisseux, mais pour rien au monde Stiles n'aurait bougé. Lui qui d'habitude sautait dans la douche à peine les choses terminées n'envisageait pas de bouger au moins jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

Il fut quand même obligé de se retirer. Il quitta le corps de son amant à regret et vint se blottir un peu plus contre son dos.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Voilà et oui j'ai osé bottom derek j'en avait envie et stiles aussi j'espère que ça vous plu quand même ^^'<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Alors voilà d'abord je tenais à vous remercier tous 20 review pour le chapitre précédent ça m'a fait trop plaisir merci beaucoup

Minzy Je suis trop bizarre , je ne supporte vraiment pas le Top Stiles , donc je n'ai vraiment pas pu lire les parties "hot" du chapitre , je bloque complètement :/ Mais j'aime le reste de ta fiction .

- Pas de soucis je comprend parfaitement et ce chapitre n'était pas vitale pour comprendre la suite je te rassure pour le prochain lemon il y aura un échange des rôles chacun sont tour après tout. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ^^

Tocoolforyou C'est le lemon le plus animal qui a ete aussi bien écrit, et que je vien de lire!

- Animal ? Mmm sa me plait ça lol merci

(Merci pour cette offrande ;) ) je suis tout aussi toucher que tu aime autant mes review

- Vraiment oui à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre je me dit tiens qu'est ce qu'il ou elle va pensée de ce chapitre. J'attends chaque review avec impatience surtout quand elles sont longue et qu'on me dit ce qu'on aime ou on aime pas lol merci

, j'en fais si rarement mais je sais pas, je me sens obliger se répondre a cette merveille que tu nous crée la!

- Alors merci d'autant plus

Je ne me peux déjà plus de lire la suite!En passant! J'ai très hâte de voir la conversation qu'il vont avoir après tout sa!

- Ah ba la voilà la conversation j'espère que ça va te plaire ^^

Ahah! Et l'idée est différente, c'est intéressent! D'habitude c'est toujours le fragile Stiles et un Derek dominant, mais on sais tous que Stiles n'es pas si faible que sa après tout!

- Je ne vois pas Stiles quand une pauvre petite chose fragile je le préfère fort et tétu lol

Bref, je parle trop! -xx- je t'adore ma lune! :3

- Jamais trop lol merci beaucoup encore une fois pour tout

Voiçi le chapitre 9 j'espère que sa vous plaira

* * *

><p>Chap 9<p>

0o0o0

Stiles ne dormait pas vraiment, mais n'était pas vraiment réveillé non plus. Le jour commençait à se lever.

Il avait survécu à une autre pleine lune.

Et maintenant il était là, allongé sur le lit de Derek ou, plutôt, complètement allongé sur Derek et il se sentait totalement en sécurité à sa place, juste là…

Il aurait voulu rester là comme ça un long moment mais, il avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il commençait à s'agiter, à gigoter, faisant rire son amant :

« Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps. » Murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Chuchota Stiles à son tour.

« Toi immobile. »

« Très drôle ! Pourquoi on chuchote ? »

La main de l'ex alpha allait et venait, caressant son dos, avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix claire :

« Parce que j'aurais bien voulu encore quelque minute de tranquillité avant d'être assailli de questions. »

Stiles releva juste les yeux pour croiser le regard de son amant :

« Une seule, promis. Je peux ? »

« Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir. Pose ta question. »

C'était gênant en fait. Est-ce qu'il pouvait demander ? Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre à sa propre question il s'entendit demander :

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? Je veux dire, j'ai imaginé… Tellement de fois… Mais jamais je... »

Derek l'empêcha de continuer en répondant :

« Parce que tu en avais besoin et que j'en avais envie. Parce que tu en avais envie et que j'en avais besoin. C'est assez clair comme réponse ? »

« Je crois, ouais. »

Stiles bougea légèrement sur le torse de son amant, avant de continuer :

« Tu l'avais déjà fait ? »

« Oui et… »

Le jeune loup se redressa d'un coup :

« Putain quel abruti ! Je n'ai pas pensé au préservatif, je suis désolé. Mais je suis clean, hein j'en avais toujours mis jusque-là et… »

« Stiles… »

« J'ai fait les tests y a trois mois et Mikaël et moi… »

Cette fois l'ex alpha hurla :

« Stiles ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es un loup garou. Tu ne peux plus avoir ou transmettre de maladie et je jure que si tu prononces encore une fois le prénom de ce gars ou si tu l'approches, je l'étripe. Tu es à moi. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de digérer l'information, Derek avait saisi sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et dévorer ses lèvres.

_Tu es à moi…_

Encore une fois, les paroles de Derek faisaient écho à ce qu'il pensait, à ce qu'il ressentait.

Quand l'ex alpha le relâcha, Stiles reprit sa place sur son torse et un petit rire lui échappa quand il murmura :

« Tu n'auras pas à le dire deux fois, crois-moi. »

« J'espère bien. J'ai horreur de me répéter. Et puis, tant qu'on en est aux questions existentielles, pourquoi tu t'es sauvé l'autre jour, sur le canapé ? »

« Quand on a failli en arriver là ? »

« Oui. »

Stiles laissa sa main errer sur le flanc droit de son amant avant de répondre :

« J'avais envie de ça… C'était tellement fort. Derek une partie de moi voulait vraiment… »

Il inspira fort avant de continuer :

« J'avais peur de te faire du mal. »

« Je suis un loup Stiles, tout comme tu l'es. Tu dois arrêter de croire que tu vas faire du mal aux gens. Et à moi en particulier.»

« Et si je le faisais ? »

« Tu dois te faire confiance, c'est tout. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. »

C'était la vérité, Stiles pouvait l'entendre et Derek l'avait prouvé et si Derek pouvait lui faire confiance, il le pouvait aussi.

Enfin, il l'espérait vraiment.

0o0o0o

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Stiles jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui, la salle de restaurant était bondée, les gens parlaient, trop...

Ils riaient, buvaient, mangeaient. Il y avait tellement de sons et d'odeurs autour de lui que ç'en était affolant. Il parvenait bien mieux à se contrôler maintenant, mais c'était quand même difficile d'être assis là avec tout ce monde, tout ce bruit…

Il en venait presque à regretter que Derek ait tenu sa promesse.

Il aurait dû faire exprès de rater l'une de ses sorties avec son père, même s'il ne tenait pas vraiment à attaquer des petites mamies ou effrayer les enfants. Il y avait eu 8 autres sorties à quelques jours d'intervalles et chacune d'elle s'était bien passer.

Si bien que Derek avait décidé que s'il voulait son resto, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il aurait dû dire jamais, ça n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie et il n'avait pas pensé que Derek le ferait.

Et ils se retrouvaient là, tous les deux en jean et en basket au milieu du restaurant le plus chic de la ville et tout le monde les regardait :

« Personne ne te regarde Stiles. »

« Comment tu sais que… »

« Tu regardes autour de toi, paniqué comme s'il y avait le feu et que tu recherchais les sorties de secours. »

« Je les ai déjà repérées. Quand on nous foutra dehors à coup de pieds, on pourra s'enfuir par celle qui est à ta droite. »

Le rire de Derek le détendit instantanément, il aimait ce son. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable qui lui collait des frissons.

Enfin, l'une des choses incroyables qu'il lui collait des frissons, car la liste était plutôt longue quand il s'agissait de Derek.

Stiles n'avait plus remis les pieds dans la chambre de l'oncle fétide depuis leur première nuit ensemble deux semaines plutôt.

Il avait demandé à l'ex alpha si ça voulait dire que maintenant ils sortaient ensemble et ce diner était la réponse de Derek.

Enfin c'était plutôt la réponse à la réflexion qui était venue après _''Quoique, on ne peut pas dire qu'on sorte ensemble puisque techniquement, on ne sort même pas de cet appart.'' _

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire puisqu'il se retrouvait maintenant, assis là, mal à l'aise avec ces gens et les serveurs qui l'observaient comme s'il était une puce sur le dos d'un chien de race.

Et Derek était hilare :

« Je te signale que toi aussi, tu portes un jean et des baskets, Derek Hale. »

« Oui, mais moi je m'en fiche. Ça m'empêchera pas de manger… »

Il jeta un œil à la carte avant de la reposer en ajoutant :

« De l'agneau de lait sur lit de petits légumes. »

« Un loup garou qui va dans un restaurant 3 étoiles pour manger de l'agneau ? Tu fais honte à tous tes ancêtres. »

Stiles reprit le menu qu'il avait abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt et quand le serveur antipathique passa près de lui, il l'apostropha :

« Dites monsieur, je pourrais au moins avoir un menu écrit en anglais. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard étrange avant de regarder Derek (toujours aussi mort de rire) avant de reporter son attention sur lui :

« Monsieur, toutes nos cartes sont en anglais. »

« Ah ? »

Stiles jeta un regard suspect à son menu avant de le redonner au serveur :

« Je pourrais avoir un steak et des frites ? »

La mâchoire de l'homme en face de lui faillit se décrocher de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se reprenne :

« Bien entendu monsieur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

Il jeta un autre regard circonspect à Derek :

« Ce sera aussi un ''steak frite'' pour vous, monsieur ? »

« Je prendrais l'agneau de lait, s'il vous plait. Avec un autre verre de vin. »

Le serveur ramassa les cartes et prit ses jambes à son cou, Stiles se pencha aussitôt sur la table :

« Tu as entendu ? Le mec a mis des guillemets en parlant. ''Steak frites''. J'ai entendu des guillemets. Je savais pas que c'était possible. »

« J'aurais dû t'emmener au mc do. »

Le jeune loup chuchota tout en surveillant les serveurs du regard :

« Tu crois que si je lui demande du vin, il va me demander ma carte d'identité ? »

« Je ne pense pas, mais je t'interdis d'essayer et si tu le fais, je te livrerais moi-même à ton père. »

« Je peux goûter au moins ? »

Derek le jaugea avant de lui tendre son verre, Stiles y trempa les lèvres :

« C'est plutôt bon mais vaut mieux, vu le prix que ça coûte. Hé ! Si je te demande une nuit de sexe et de folie dans un hôtel huppé, tu vas m'emmener à Las Vegas ? »

« Pas avant que tu aies 21 ans en tout cas. Ça sera plus drôle et je pourrais te souler pour que tu m'épouses dans une Chapelle où ce serait Elvis qui officierait. »

C'était une blague, bien sûr. Mais les mots sortirent de la bouche de Stiles sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu :

« Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas besoin de me souler. Le demander suffirait. »

Les mots atteignirent son cerveau quand il eut fini de les prononcer :

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Il prit une forte inspiration :

« Bon, si bien sûr, c'est ce que je voulais dire mais…. »

« Stiles. »

Dieu merci, Derek l'avait interrompu, il forma un merci avec ses lèvres avant de s'affaler dans sa chaise.

Changer de sujet :

« Tu crois que le cuistot est allé acheter des frites au coin de la rue ? »

0o0o0o

La soirée avait été un pur délice au final. Ils avaient ri, bien mangé, et Stiles avait le sentiment d'être encore plus amoureux de Derek, si c'était possible.

Il se sentait bien, il parvenait à se contrôler de mieux en mieux. Derek avait même fait enlever la barrière de poudre. Stiles n'était plus en prison, il pouvait sortir s'il le voulait, il pouvait même avoir des visites qui ne soient pas programmées.

Quelqu'un toqua. Il sortit du canapé pour aller ouvrir, son père se tenait derrière la porte :

« Salut p'pa »

« Bonjour fils. Comment vas-tu ? »

Stiles se laissa retomber sur le canapé et son père vint le rejoindre :

« Ça va, j'ai l'impression d'être presque redevenu normal. »

« Où est Derek ? »

« Sorti faire des courses. Je crois qu'il commençait à devenir dingue à rester enfermé, alors même aller faire les courses semblait lui faire plaisir. Depuis le resto, il cherche toute les excuses pour sortir.»

« Vous êtes allé où ? »

« Ce nouveau resto chic qui vient d'ouvrir, tu sais ? »

Son père siffla et Stiles ajouta :

« T'aurais vu la tête du serveur quand j'ai demandé un steak frites. »

« Tu me fais honte Stiles. »

Le cri fut indigné :

« Quoi ? »

Son père l'observa un moment :

« Alors ça y est, Derek et toi… ? »

« Fini ta phrase pour voir. » Demanda Stiles, amusé.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Je… Oui, oui on est ensemble. »

« Alors maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va passer ? »

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur manquer un battement :

« Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de Derek. »

« Tu es trop jeune pour vivre en couple. »

« Hé ! Tu t'es marié à 18 ans, je te rappelle. Et la situation fait qu'on vivait ensemble avant même que je ne sache qu'il voulait qu'on soit ensemble, avant de commencer à coucher ensemble alors… »

« Trop de détails, vraiment je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Je ne peux rien te répondre d'autre que : je ne sais pas pour le moment. »

Son père hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises :

« Très bien je comprends, juste… Je te soutiendrais quoi que tu décides. »

« Tu le feras hein. Même si tu crois que c'est une erreur ? »

« Oui… »

0o0o0o

Derek était rentré des courses, les avait posées dans la cuisine avant de lui demander de les ranger. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles avait fui pour se cacher dans leur chambre. Allongé sur le lit, il fixait le plafond. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas les courses le problème, mais la discussion avec son père qui avait été éprouvante.

Elle avait remuée beaucoup de choses en lui. Le faisant réfléchir à tout un tas de choses dérangeantes.

La première étant qu'avant d'imaginer un avenir entre eux ou avant d'y renoncer, il fallait qu'il parle avec Derek. Peut-être même qu'il lui avoue être amoureux de lui, peut-être même demander si c'était réciproque.

Et la réponse lui faisait bien trop peur :

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? J'ai l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière et de devoir te frapper derrière la tête. »

Il n'avait pas entendu le loup approcher, encore une fois. Derek vint le prendre dans ses bras, s'allongeant tout près de lui avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Ça le surprenait toujours de voir l'ex alpha aussi à l'aise avec lui :

« Je pensais à plus tard… » Répondit-il.

Stiles fit rouler l'œuf Dad entre ses mains, et se tendit légèrement quand le loup répondit :

« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi bientôt. »

Un vent de panique souffla sous le crâne du plus jeune, Derek le ressentit mais comprit de travers :

« Tu vas y arriver. Tu es assez fort pour le faire. »

Être honnête semblait le meilleur moyen de faire face :

« Non ce n'est pas ça… J'ai plus confiance maintenant, je sais que ça se passera bien. »

« Mais ? »

« Derek, je… je ne veux pas retourner chez moi, pas si ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus de toi et moi. Je t'aime Derek et je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de te perdre. »

L'aveu avait été bien plus facile que ce qu'il n'avait cru. Derek s'approcha encore pour le serrer bien plus fort contre lui, il fut soulagé. Et il frissonna quand le loup murmura à son oreille :

« Je te dit que tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. Pas que je t'abandonne… »

Il inspira profondément et continua même si les mots avaient visiblement du mal à sortir :

« Je t'aime… et je veux que tu rentres chez toi, que sois libre de venir ici si tu en a envie et pas d'y être enfermé de force. »

Quand Stiles se releva un peu pour prendre possession des lèvres de son amant, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il approfondi leur échange, avant de s'écarter doucement, la gorge nouée. Il parvint quand même à murmurer :

« Je ne pensais pas que… »

« Que ? »

Comme Stiles ne répondait pas, l'ex alpha supposa :

« Que je le dirais ou que ça arriverait ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais y arriver… »

« À t'aimer ? »

Un tout petit hochement de tête lui répondit :

« Tu es un idiot, tu es envahissant, insupportable, tu peux parler de 50 choses à la fois et tu attends quand même qu'on arrive à suivre ce que tu racontes… »

« Trop de compliments. » Murmura Stiles en détournant les yeux.

Derek lui fit relever la tête pour croiser son regard :

« Tu es aussi quelqu'un d'incroyablement tenace, toujours attentionné, gentil et… Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour tous ces truc-là, que ce soit pour les compliments ou pour les relations. En général ça tourne mal assez vite... »

Il entendit Derek déglutir avant qu'il n'ajoute :

« Enfin bref, je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler, mais dès que tu en seras capable, je te mettrais dehors à coup de pied aux fesses. »

« Parce que je serais capable de m'en sortir, pas parce que tu ne veux plus de moi. »

« Parce que tu manques à ton père. Parce que tu dois reprendre les cours et parce que tu n'as que 18 ans et que tu devrais sortir t'amuser et ne pas t'enfermer dans la première relation venue. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Ça marche pas comme ça Derek Hale. »

Répéter les mots qu'il lui avait dit tant de fois, lui procura un plaisir incroyable. Il ajouta :

« Je n'ai pas la sensation de m'enfermer dans quoique ce soit, je t'aime, j'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été le cas et je sais que ça le sera toujours. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi mièvre. »

« Venant d'un type aussi bouché que toi, c'est quasiment un compliment. »

Derek reprit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit.

Il rompit le baiser et se releva :

« Il faut que je descende. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, tu y es presque. Il ne te reste qu'un seul test. »

Stiles soupira :

« Et on doit faire ça maintenant ? »

« Oui ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas rangé les courses et parce que nous avons conclu que tu devais quitter cette maison et retrouver ta liberté. »

Retrouver sa liberté ? La prison, ce n'était pas si mal en fait. Surtout si c'était Derek le geôlier.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Voilà encore une fois merci à ÔGM pour avoir corrigé tout ça.<p>

Ensuite deux choses :

- premièrement c'est bientôt la fin il reste le chapitre 10 l'épilogue et un chapitre bonus. Que vous ne serrez pas obligé de lire, par ce qu'il n'est pas vraiment crédible. Mais je l'ai écrit par ce qu'il me faisait plaisir lol

- Secondement j'ai oublie de le dire au dernier chapitre mais pour celle que sa intéresse le Derek en cap et collant je l'ai hésité pas à me le demander si vous le voulez ^^

voilà à jeudi


	11. Chapter 10

Tocoolforyou Je m'apprêtais a me coucher lorsque je vis que, tu avais publier ton chapitre un jours avant! Je suis tellement contente ( je suis elle en passant, pas il ;P) se chapitre résous beaucoup de chose! (Et tu as tellement raison pour Stiles, lol! on l'aime bien têtu et sarcastique! 3)

- Oui je l'aime comme ça lol

il va enfin pouvoir rentrer! J'ai hate de savoir si il va bien sans sortir ou si il va perdre le contrôle? Encore une fois, c'est merveilleusement bien écrit et on découvre aussi une autre facette de Derek! :)

-Merci ça me touche beaucoup

((mais tu trouve pas que sa vas trop "bien" ? J'ai hate de voir quelle emmerde tu vas créé! ))

- C'est bientôt la fin donc oui tout va bien mes fic finissent toujours bien

Tu ecris trop bien et je t'adore! :3 (en faite, plus je te li, et plus j'ai envi de me remettre a l'écriture! :D) continu et, on se reparle Jeudi! Lol! :D

- Merci sa me fait vraiment plaisir et je tant prie lance toi ça me ferais plaisir de te lire en tout cas ^^

Mleblanc Bon chapitre Continue ta belle histoire :) 

- Merci ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira

Machiik Franchement, je te félicite. Ton histoire est très réaliste et ton style est fluide donc la lecture est très agréable. See you soon ;)

- Merci beaucoup j'essaie toujours d'être le plus réaliste possible donc je suis contente que ce le sois j'espère que la suite te plaira

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 10<p>

ATTENTION LEMON

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

><p>Chap 10<p>

0o0o0o

Stiles descendit un plus tard en entendant Derek l'appeler. Il enfourna le reste de pain au lait qu'il mangeait dans sa bouche et faillit s'étouffer en arrivant dans le salon.

Son amant avait repoussé le canapé contre un mur et se tenait debout dans la pièce, torse et pieds nus. Il était à couper le souffle, encore une fois :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le jeune homme, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Dernière étape. »

« Tu me fais peur. Tu m'excites, mais tu me fais peur. »

Derek retint un rire. Gardant son sérieux, il fit signe au jeune loup d'avancer. Stiles obéit et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce que son amant faisait, celui-ci se transforma pour l'attaquer.

Le couinement que poussa le fils du sheriff aurait pu être comique, ils auraient pu en rire mais avant de comprendre quoique ce soit, Stiles se retrouva par terre.

Par bonheur, il réussit à ne pas casser l'œuf dans sa main :

« Mais t'es dingue qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le grognement que poussa Derek lui hérissa les poils. Légèrement paniqué, il se releva. Et l'ex-alpha attaqua de nouveau. Cette fois, Stiles poussa un cri de douleur, et le loup secoua la tête :

« Tu es censé te défendre, apprendre à garder le contrôle en te battant. »

« Ah ? Bah, c'était pas clair. »

« Aller debout. »

Stiles se releva avec précaution et avant que Derek n'ait eu le temps de le bousculer une nouvelle fois, il leva les mains :

« Stop. »

L'ex alpha obéit, poussant un énorme soupir. Stiles vint poser son œuf sur le canapé, avant de se retourner :

« Voilà, je suis prêt. »

L'entrainement dura plus d'une heure, et fut un succès.

Peu à peu, les gestes de Derek se firent plus doux. Les coups se faisaient plus légers. Les plaquages au sol duraient plus longtemps et quand l'ex alpha avait voulu se relever la dernière fois, Stiles l'en avait empêché.

Ils étaient là maintenant, soudés l'un à l'autre, le plus jeune reprenant peu à peu son souffle, il murmura :

« J'espère que c'est terminé ? »

« Tu déclares forfait ? »

« Un peu ouais, si ça me permet de rester là. »

Il était bien dans les bras de Derek, c'était sa place. L'homme lui passa la main dans les cheveux, avant d'embrasser son front :

« Félicitations Stiles Stilinski. Vous êtes un loup garou. »

Il failli s'étrangler de stupeur et se releva :

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est fini ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu vas devoir continuer à te surveiller mais tu es stabilisé. Tu as réussi. »

Stiles s'installa en tailleur et laissa son regard errer dans le vide :

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile. »

« Ça n'a pas été facile. »

« Non, c'est vrai… J'ai lutté et j'y suis arrivé. »

Derek se releva pour prendre la même position que lui et plonger son regard dans le sien :

« Tu peux être fier de toi, Stiles. »

« Je pourrai en dire autant. Tu peux être fier de toi. Ta mère le serait. »

L'ex alpha poussa un soupire :

« Tu veux la vérité ? »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit :

« J'ai tâtonné la plupart du temps. Ma mère a tenté de m'apprendre, Laura devait reprendre le rôle d'alpha et moi, éduquer les jeunes loups. C'est ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais je n'écoutais pas. J'avais toujours mieux à faire, toujours autre chose à penser. »

« Comme chaque ado, Derek. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses à cet âge, de fuir tout ce que tes parents peuvent vouloir t'apprendre. C'est l'instinct de survie et c'est une fois que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir écouté, que tu sais que tu es un adulte. »

« Depuis quand tu es aussi philosophe ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas, il se contenta de prendre les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes.

Il était stable…

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne restait que quelques jours maintenant avant que Derek ne le renvoie chez lui.

Depuis leur première fois, ils avaient partagé d'autres moments. Mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que de simples caresses, et ces quelques jours de frustration commençaient à lui peser. D'autant plus si ses jours au loft étaient comptés.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ne savait pas si Derek le laisserait le prendre de nouveau ou s'il voudrait le faire sien. Et c'était cette incertitude qui le freinait.

Stiles quitta les lèvres de son amant pour tenter de s'exprimer :

« Derek, est-ce que… »

Son cœur battait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine, le stress montait, mais il était quand même heureux de voir que la transformation ne se déclenchait pas, ce qui le fit sourire. Il était stable :

« Tu ne peux pas commencer une question et ne pas la finir Stiles. Pas si tu veux une réponse. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que… »

« La troisième fois sera la bonne. »

Stiles se mit à fixer le regard de son amant :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est rien… ou quasiment rien passé entre nous depuis l'autre jour ? »

L'homme paru soulagé d'un coup :

« J'attendais que tu le demandes cette fois sans l'influence de la pleine lune, pleinement conscients de le vouloir. »

« Crois-moi, je suis tout le temps conscient de le vouloir. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je passerai ma vie entière en toi ou le contraire d'ailleurs, j'aime les deux. Bon, ce ne serait pas très pratique pour le reste de nos activités ou pour sortir dans la rue. Mais crois-moi, je… »

« Stiles ! »

Il était allé un peu loin là peut-être, oui :

« Désolé. J'ai envie de toi. Pas à cause des hormones avant pleine lune, non, parce que je t'aime et que tu me rends dingue. Surtout comme ça torse nu. »

Il inspira, tentant de chasser le désir brûlant qui le traversait :

« Mais je ne savais pas trop ce que toi tu voulais. » Ajouta-t-il

« Avoue que tu es encore perturbé, surpris ou que sais-je encore, par le fait que je t'ai laissé prendre les choses en mains. »

« Carrément ! »

La réponse était sortie toute seule, Derek lui jeta un œil amusé avant de dire :

« Pour reprendre une de tes phrase, j'aime les deux. Et pour répondre à ta question muette, je te laisserais me prendre de nouveau. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, pas plus qu'avec le fait d'avoir une envie furieuse de plonger en toi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. »

Cette simple phrase enflamma ses sens :

« Oh fais-le ! Je t'en prie… »

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle. Pourtant ces mots résonnaient dans tout son corps. Ce n'était plus juste une envie, c'était un besoin pressant et oppressant. Il voulait que Derek le prenne et fut incroyablement déçut quand l'homme se leva en s'éloignant de lui, pour entrer dans la cuisine.

Il en ressortit deux secondes plus tard, tenant un tube de lubrifiant dans la main. Décontenancé, Stiles se mit à rire :

« Qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans la cuisine ? »

« C'était dans les sacs de courses que j'ai ramené ce matin et que je t'ai demandé, très subtilement, de ranger. »

« Ce que je n'ai pas fait. »

« Ce que tu n'as pas fait. Avoue que tu le regrettes maintenant »

« C'est clair ! Mais n'essaie pas d'être subtil avec moi. J'aurais préféré un truc du genre : '' va chercher ce putain lubrifiant parce que j'ai envie de te prendre sauvagement''. Ça aurait été plus clair. »

« J'ai été chercher ce putain de lubrifiant pour qu'on puisse s'éclater comme des fous dans toutes les pièces de la maison. »

« Oh ! Je préfère ta version. »

Ça impliquait qu'il l'utiliserait aussi et qu'ils n'avaient pas à monter dans la chambre qui semblait si loin.

Il sourit en voyant le regard de Derek. Il avait bien l'intention de le prendre ici et maintenant ce qui lui allait tout à fait.

Il se releva d'un bond, éjecta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son haut avant que Derek ne l'atteigne. L'ex alpha prit ses lèvres entre les siennes tout en le faisant reculer contre le mur.

Sa langue pénétra sa bouche avec autorité et Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement. Inquisitrices, les mains Derek se glissèrent dans son pantalon, qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Et ça n'allait pourtant toujours pas assez vite.

Pressé, avide même, de sentir enfin son amant en lui, Stiles quitta sa bouche pour se retourner en se débarrassant de son boxer.

Aussitôt, Derek vint se coller contre lui, laissant son érection naissante se caler entre ses fesses. La sensation du tissu de son pantalon de jogging contre sa peau nue le fit frissonner.

D'une voix bien trop rauque, il murmura :

« Tu es bien trop habillé. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la barrière de tissu disparaisse et que Derek reprenne sa place et se mette à dévorer la peau tendre de son cou.

Stiles plaqua sa main contre la tête de son amant pour être sûr qu'il ne s'arrête pas en route. Pendant que ses dents le mordaient sans ménagement, les doigts du loup s'égarèrent sur son torse pour venir pincer ses tétons.

L'homme était doué, savait où et quand appuyer pour le faire décoller. Stiles se cambra, frottant ses fesses fermes contre le sexe à présent bien éveillé du loup.

Le grognement que celui-ci poussa se répercuta dans tout son corps.

L'effet que Derek produisait sur lui était incroyable. Il suffisait qu'il le touche pour que sa peau prenne feu. Son souffle dans son cou le rendait dingue. Ses mains sur son corps semblaient laisser des marques indélébiles.

Stiles haletait, incapable de reprendre son souffle, le sexe de son amant se faisait de plus en plus dur contre ses fesses. Et au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour supplier qu'il le prenne, Derek le fit se pencher et écarter les jambes.

Stiles en aurait remercié le ciel s'il avait pu parler. Un frisson d'anticipation le parcouru quand il entendit le bouchon du lubrifiant sauter. Pour la première fois, il allait être pris sans préservatif. Ça ne fit qu'ajouter à son impatience.

Il se mordit les lèvres quand Derek introduisit un doigt couvert de gel en lui.

C'était trop mais pas assez. L'ex-alpha commença à le titiller, faisant déborder le vase. Ses jambes flageolèrent et sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, il sortit ses griffes pour se cramponner au mur, les plantant profondément dans le ciment pour ne pas perdre pied.

Il se mordit les lèvres quand un autre doigt vint s'ajouter au premier.

Chaque mouvement était une vraie torture, c'était tellement bon mais tellement peu. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes mais au lieu d'accéder à se demande, Derek glissa sa main tout contre lui pour saisir son érection.

Quelques mots indistincts échappèrent à Stiles, mais encore une fois son amant sembla comprendre. Il retira ses doigts et vint presser son gland couvert de gel contre son entrée. D'un mouvement de hanches, le plus jeune l'encouragea à aller plus loin, plus vite.

Il entendait le loup haleter derrière lui. Derek le pénétra encore un peu plus, tout en commençant à bouger sa main sur son sexe, pour lui faire oublier la légère douleur de la pénétration.

Sentir son amant s'enfoncer en lui, sans aucune barrière était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Toutes ses sensations semblaient décuplées.

L'autre main de Derek vint se plaquer contre son torse quand il fut totalement en lui, comme pour se retenir, pour ne pas basculer…

Il cessa tout mouvement, que ce soit celui de son bassin ou celui de sa main sur lui, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

Stiles entendait le cœur de son amant battre de façon erratique, il manqua même un battement quand il se remit à bouger, doucement, précautionneusement comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaitre à tout moment.

Derek laissa échapper un grognement impressionnant en replongeant en lui, couvrant même le cri qui échappa à Stiles quand il vint taper sa prostate.

Ses jambes flageolèrent de nouveau, mais la main de Derek sur son torse le maintenait fermement. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le mur quand son amant replongea en lui avec force.

Leurs cris résonnaient dans l'appartement, tout comme le claquement de leurs corps se percutant. Les va et vient de Derek se firent plus violents, plus profonds.

Stiles sentit l'ex alpha se retirer quasiment complètement, avant de revenir s'enfoncer en lui. Stiles ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le fit basculer. Ce mouvement incroyable ou les dents de son amant qui venait de se planter dans sa nuque ?

L'orgasme déferla sur lui comme une explosion. Il se libéra, arrosant le mur de sa semence, Derek ne cessa de le mordre que quand les longs jets se tarirent.

Stiles haletait, incapable de reprendre son souffle, et le fait que son amant repris ses va et vient n'aida en rien.

Chaque coup de rein atteignait son but. Derek semblait aller plus loin encore en lui à chaque nouvelle poussée. Le faisant s'accrocher au mur un peu plus à chaque fois.

Les gémissements, leurs cris se mêlaient pour ne plus faire qu'un, quand Derek atteignit la jouissance, se déversant en lui longuement.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Stiles ne reprit pied qu'au moment où son amant le quitta, pour venir l'étreindre fortement. Il vint enfouir sa main dans les cheveux de l'ex alpha en murmurant :

« Je t'aime. »

Derek ne répondit pas mais vint déposer un baiser à l'endroit exact où il l'avait mordu un peu plus tôt, le faisant frissonner. Le loup attrapa sa main avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

« Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une douche. »

« Tu veux que je bouge, là ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. »

Le rire de Derek l'effleura et son cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre il ne reste que l'épilogue et le bonus j'espère que cette échange des rôles vous à plus<p>

merci à tous pour vos review


	12. Epilogue

Tocoolforyou OMG! C'était troooop cute! Ahah! J'ai vraiment aimer (comme d'habitude lol) je sais pas crois dire, je suis trop contente que sa se passe bien, que Stiles soit stable, qu'il va pouvoir rentrer, et que tu recule linevitable au "je t'aime" de Derek! J'aime comment il reagise entre eux, j'aime chaque mot Putain! Et je t'adore toi! Merci pour se chapitre! 3

- Oups alors je suis désolé de te décevoir mais derek lui a déjà dit je t'aime mais je ne le vois pas trop le répété a chaque fois c'est pour sa qu'il ne l'a plus dit après ^^' Moi aussi je t'adore et j'espère vraiment que tu vas te lancé dans l'écriture de fic je serais ravie de te lire

mleblanc hâte de voir la fin :)

- la voilà j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

Et voilà c'est la fin merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là vos review m'ont vraiment fait trop plaisir ^^

Epilogue

0o0o0o

La douche avait pris bien plus de temps que prévu. Enfin la douche en elle-même, non. Mais faire l'amour à Derek sous la douche avait pris bien plus de temps que prévu.

Allongé dans ce qui était maintenant leur lit, blotti contre le torse de son amant, Stiles y déposa un baiser avant de lancer la question qui tournait dans sa tête :

« Tu vas le refaire ? »

« Quoi ? Te prendre contre un mur ? »

« Non… Cette histoire d'éducation… Attends ! Rectification, tu vas le refaire ? Me prendre contre un mur et aider les loups ? »

« J'ai bien l'intention de continuer à utiliser les murs de cette maison de cette façon, oui. »

« Ah ! Tu n'as rien contre les murs en fait. Tant mieux. Ça fera plaisir à Scott. »

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Stiles était sûr que Derek fronçait les sourcils :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Laisse tomber. seconde réponse ? »

« Pour ça, il me faudrait l'accord de l'alpha de la meute. »

« Tu l'auras, j'ai un crédit de demande illimité au moins pour les 5 prochaines années. »

La main de Derek s'arrêta une seconde d'aller et venir sur son dos comme s'il réfléchissait à la possibilité de continuer à prendre en charge des loups. Il poussa un soupir avant de continuer :

« Il faudrait aussi que les gens me fassent assez confiance pour me confier leur enfant. »

« Si mon père l'a fait, crois-moi ils pourront le faire. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Faire ça ici, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Il t'a manqué le contact de la terre et… »

« Ah non, mais moi, ça m'allait très bien hein ! On te la dit, je déteste le camping. Mais si vraiment il leur faut ça, tu as toujours ta maison dans les bois, il faudrait juste la retaper. »

La poitrine de son amant cessa tout mouvement et Stiles se rendit compte de ce que ces paroles avaient pu lui faire, il releva la tête :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas… Mais tu vivais là-bas au début, je pensais pas que…. »

« C'est bon Stiles c'est bon. Je réfléchissais juste à cette éventualité. J'aime cette maison. J'y ai de très bons souvenirs et ça ne poserait pas de problème de la rebâtir. Je crois que c'était ce que ma mère aurait fait. »

Soulagé, le jeune loup reprit sa place sur le torse de l'ex alpha :

« Donc, on demande à Scott et on commence à revoir les plans de la maison ? »

« On ? »

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire tout seul ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Quelle était l'autre question ? Celle qui continue de tourner dans ta tête ? »

La réponse sortit bien plus facilement que Stiles ne l'aurait cru :

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas été toi mon point d'ancrage ? »

« Tu l'aurais voulu ? »

« Ouais, je crois. »

Derek inspira profondément :

« Parce qu'il faut quelque chose de stable… »

« Je vais finir par détester ce mot. »

« Très bien. Quelque chose de solide et que ce n'était pas le cas. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions vraiment honnêtes l'un avec l'autre. Trop de non-dit… »

« Tu savais que j'en pinçais pour toi, avoue ? Toi, tu l'avais compris. »

« J'espérais que c'était pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas passer deux jours sans me voir ou m'appeler. »

D'une voix mal assurée, Stiles demanda :

« J'aurais le droit de continuer de faire ça ? De t'appeler ou de débarquer à n'importe quelle heure ? »

Derek lui fit relever la tête :

« Tu es ici chez toi. Sens-toi libre d'aller et venir. »

« Je pourrais rester. »

L'ex alpha secoua la tête :

« Non, tu dois retrouver ta vie. Le lycée, Scott, ton père, tes études. C'est important. Va à l'université obtient ton diplôme et… »

Stiles se redressa vivement ne le laissant pas finir pour demander espiègle :

« Et tu m'amèneras à Vegas pour me souler et m'épouser ? »

« Il parait que j'aurais juste à demander. »

« C'est vrai… »

Derek se pencha et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser profond et passionné.

0o0o0o

Stiles avait le cœur lourd, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Pas même quand il avait compris que Scott l'avais griffé.

Il boucla son sac, en entendant les pas dans l'escalier :

« Ça y est, fils ? »

Il inspira profondément :

« Ouais. »

« Vous faites le bon choix. Crois-moi, je n'avais pas espéré que vous soyez si raisonnables. »

« Derek est raisonnable, je suis déprimé. »

Son père avança pour mettre sa main sur son épaule :

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas le revoir. Et je suis content que tu rentres à la maison. »

« Tu ne diras plus ça dans une semaine. »

Le rire du sheriff le soulagea un peu. Lui aussi était content de rentrer, en fin compte :

« On y va, fils ? »

« Ouais. Tu peux… »

« Te laisser dire au revoir à ton amoureux en tête à tête ? »

« Oh, tu es hilarant. »

« Un trait de caractère des Stilinski ! Prend ton temps. » Répondit le sheriff en prenant son sac et en descendant.

Stiles le suivi. Au milieu du salon, les bras croisés sur son torse, Derek l'attendait :

« Bon j'y vais. »

« Reprend ça… »

Il lui tendit l'œuf Dad en souriant :

« Ça pourrait encore servir après tout. »

Comme son amant ne réagissait pas, Derek ajouta :

« Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement. »

« Je fais la tête que je veux. »

Oui, c'était ridicule d'agir comme ça mais il n'y pouvait rien. Derek s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser profond, aimant, dévastateur.

Il quitta sa bouche et posa son front tout contre le sien, avant de murmurer :

« Rentre chez toi maintenant Stiles Stilinski. »

Sans un mot et sans se retourner, le jeune loup obéit une dernière fois.

Il rentrait chez lui…

FIN

Alors pour celle qui sont dégouté par cette fin un peu triste elles pourront lire le chapitre bonus. Tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il n'est pas vraiment crédible mais qu'il n'est pas fait pour ça c'est juste un petit plaisir que je me suis fait et que je vous fait partagé.

Pour celles qui ont aimé cette fin vous pouvez aussi lire le chap bonus mais vous pourrez l'oublier aussi tôt mdr

Merci à tous et toutes vous m'avez vraiment fait plaisir tout au long de cette fic j'espère que la fin vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu voilà ^^

Lune

Ps : chapitre bonus jeudi prochain


	13. Bonus

**Sev **J'adore ton travail ! C'est drôle, les personnages sont bien traités et les moments intimes sont OUAW ! Bravo et merci.

- Merci beaucoup Sev ^^

Tocoolforyou : tu as eu ta réponse perso j'espère que tu la eu ^^

**Alors je sais j'avais dit jeudi mais bon je suppose que vous aller pas vous plaindre que je poste plus tôt ? **

**vous pouvez dire merci a Maly Winchester c'est pour elle que je poste plus tôt par ce qu'elle m'a fait trop plaisir **

**Donc je rappelle que si vous lisez ce chapitre c'est a vos risque et péril... **

**Vous êtes toujours la ? Donc bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stable depuis 4 mois…<strong>

Stiles se retourna dans son lit en grognant. Il y avait certains avantages à être un loup, comme savoir qui mentait ou la super vitesse ou la force herculéenne qu'il avait appris à maitriser (merci maitre Yoda.) Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients, comme ne plus pouvoir laisser trainer ses affaires sales (jusque-là, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point l'odeur était dérangeante). Les pleines lunes et les sautes d'humeur étaient aussi une vraie plaie.

La libido accrue juste avant… Quoi que ça, ça faisait plutôt partie du positif.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était quand même la perte de ses grasses matinées. Lui qui pouvait dormir n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle position, à n'importe quel moment, en était réduit à se réveiller au moindre bruit.

Comme là maintenant, alors qu'il avait prévu de paresser encore au lit un long moment. Il ne faisait que se tourner et retourner sur son matelas parce qu'un fichu piaf avait décidé de venir roucouler sous ses fenêtres.

Est-ce que les loups garous avaient le droit de bouffer les piafs ?

À présent tout à fait réveillé, Stiles poussa un profond soupir en maudissant Scott McCall et les oiseaux.

Abandonner ? Se lever ?

Ou ouvrir la fenêtre pour grogner sur le piaf ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, Derek l'avait engueulé. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de trouver son amant.

L'eau coulait dans la cuisine et une odeur de café flottait dans l'air.

Comment faisait Derek pour dormir si peu ? C'était tellement bon de dormir…

Stiles lâcha un autre grognement et envisagea de nouveau de sauter par la fenêtre pour aller bouffer le piaf.

Il était stable maintenant mais il avait encore des idées bizarres parfois.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis le pas ferme de son père se déplacer dans la maison. Quelqu'un l'accompagnait, un pas léger et aérien.

Il devait être seulement 8h si le shérif venait de finir sa garde de nuit… 8h bien trop tôt pour se lever un dimanche.

La voix de son père retentit, quand il entra dans la cuisine :

« Bonjours fils. »

« Bonjour monsieur. »

Stiles entendit son père pousser un profond soupir. Six mois qu'il sortait avec Derek, six mois que son père lui demandait de l'appeler par son prénom mais rien n'y faisait.

« Entrez, entrez. Je vous signe ça tout de suite. Vous voulez du café ? »

« Oui je veux bien. C'est gentil, je vous remercie. »

Stiles connaissait cette voix mais ne parvenait pas à remettre un visage dessus. Il s'étira un peu, avant de se lever pendant qu'en bas, la femme mystère reprenait la parole :

« Je pensais que votre fils était encore un ado. »

« Il l'est. Je vous présente Derek, c'est mon gendre. »

Un bruit étrange suivi d'une toux persistante retentit dans toute la maison, Stiles ne put se retenir de rire en descendant les escaliers.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir son amant essuyer le café qui coulait sur son menton. Le shérif jeta un regard étonné à l'ex alpha :

« Hé bien ne t'étouffe pas Derek ! Voilà, ça c'est mon fils Stiles. Les garçons, je vous présente notre nouvelle factrice.»

Stiles lança à peine un bonjour à la jeune femme avant de se moquer ouvertement :

« Est-ce qu'il vient de recracher son café par le nez ? »

« Ça n'avait rien d'amusant. » Répondit son père en tentant de garder son sérieux.

« Tu rigoles ? Je me donnerais des claques d'avoir manqué ça. Tu le referas, dis ? »

« Le présenter comme mon gendre ? »

« Ouais. »

« Rien que pour revoir sa tête, oui je le ferais. »

Derek lâcha un léger grognement. Amusé, le jeune homme vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu parce que sans vraiment savoir comment sa langue se retrouva dans la bouche de l'ex alpha et son père finit par se racler plusieurs fois la gorge bruyamment. Légèrement déboussolé, Stiles s'éloigna de son amant et son regard tomba sur la jeune femme.

Elle rougissait, ce qui ressortait vraiment sur sa peau pale et ses cheveux ébène :

« Alors, vous le voulez ce café ? »

Elle acquiesça et Stiles sortit trois tasses du placard avant de jeter un regard moqueur à son père :

« Puisque c'est ton gendre, il peut venir habiter ici alors ? »

L'ex alpha lui lança un regard noir, celui qui semblait dire ''tu ne perds rien pour attendre''. La réponse de son père fut directe :

« C'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Stiles réfléchit un long moment :

« On peut dire ça oui. Je repose la question, attends. Est-ce qu'il peut venir vivre ici officiellement ? »

Derek les regardait tous les deux sans rien dire. Est-ce que le piaf (à défaut du chat puisqu'il n'y en avait pas) avait mangé sa langue ? Il semblait toujours étonné de voir le shérif parfaitement serein par rapport à leur relation.

Stiles servit le café à leur invité puis à son père le laissant réfléchir à la question. La jeune femme trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse avant de sortir un calepin de sa besace. Elle tendit une enveloppe à son père mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il avala une longue gorgée avant de répondre :

« Tant qu'il ne sera pas vraiment mon gendre, non. »

« Ne rêve pas papa, ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Stiles évita de regard Derek. Il ne voulait pas voir l'expression de son visage :

« Pourquoi ça fils ? C'est légal dans pas mal d'État maintenant. »

« Parce que dans une chambre d'hôpital il y a 18 ans quand l'infirmière a demandé : ''comment vous allez l'appeler ?''. Tu as répondu ce que tu as répondu. Et qu'il est hors de question que mon prénom soit prononcé devant une salle pleine de gens que je connais et que j'aime plus ou moins, surtout si je suis devant en costume de pingouin. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde se marre. »

La voix de Derek le surprit presque :

« N'importe quoi Stiles… »

Le regard que son amant posa sur lui était indéfinissable, les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche comme pour le rassurer :

« Quoique le sosie d'Elvis à Las Vegas lui, il dira ce qu'on lui dira de dire. »

Ce n'est que quand son père relâcha l'enveloppe, même pas signé sur la table en s'étranglant quasiment avec les mots qu'il se rendit compte de sa bêtise :

« Las Vegas ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Euh rien c'est une blague. »

La factrice les regardait tous en tentant de ne pas rire, le shérif observa les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui :

« Je vous préviens ! Si vous partez vous marier tout seul à Las Vegas, je vous boucle tous les deux, vous passerez votre lune de miel en taule. »

Derek ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

« Pour quel motif ? » Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, crois-moi je trouverais bien quelque chose. »

« Signe donc le papier de la dame, qu'elle puisse reprendre sa tournée Papa. »

« Tu rigoleras moins quand je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses avant que tu n'aies pu dire oui. »

Stiles n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir lequel de la factrice ou de son amant était le plus effaré. Il laissa échapper un rire amusé. Pendant que son père marmonnait dans sa barbe :

« Las Vegas et puis quoi encore. Tu es incapable de décider quoi que ce soit alors te marier à la sauvette… »

« C'est faux. »

Le shérif fini par signer le reçu et le tendre à la jeune femme sans quitter son fils des yeux :

« Oh, donc tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Ouais »

« Et ? »

« Le jury n'as pas encore délibéré. » Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas difficile Stiles. Est-ce que tu veux garder ton lit une place ou en changer pour un deux places. »

« C'est dur de choisir. Entre l'excuse d'un tout petit lit pour me coller à lui toute la nuit et avoir assez d'espace pour respirer. »

Le shérif haussa les sourcils, poussa un long soupir avant d'ordonner à Derek :

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je serais toi, je m'assurerais qu'il a compris que le Nevada ne reconnait pas le mariage homosexuel, que ça n'aura aucune valeur légal. Même pas si c'est célébré par Elvis. Et que de toute façon, vous devrez recommencer en Californie. »

Derek cherchait visiblement quelque chose à répondre mais en semblait de nouveau incapable, Stiles vint à son secours :

« Dit simplement oui monsieur. »

L'ex alpha secoua la tête et s'adressa à la factrice totalement immobile à présent :

« Vous faut-il autre chose ? Il faut les excuser ils sont euuh… Toujours comme ça en fait. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire :

« J'ai passé un bon moment en tout cas merci et non j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je vous laisse. »

Derek leva la main dans un pitoyable au revoir avant de refixer son attention sur les deux Stilinski et de pousser un profond soupir.

**Stable depuis 8 mois…**

Enfin, ça y était. Stiles n'aurait jamais cru voir ce jour arriver.

Et pourtant, ça y était. C'était le grand jour.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Stiles chercha son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas de poches. Pourquoi ces fichus trucs n'avaient pas de poches ?

Il tendit la main pour l'attraper, là où il l'avait laissé, posé sur le banc. Il lança l'appel:

« Stiles, tu exagères. J'arrive. »

« Je voulais juste en être sûr. »

« Comme si je pouvais te laisser tomber. »

Stiles ferma les yeux une seconde, la tension reflua un peu :

« Je stresse. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as juste à te tenir là, à faire ce qu'on te dit et ce sera fini. »

« Et si je m'emmêle les pinceau ? Si je me prends les pieds dans le tapis en remontant l'allée ? »

« Tu seras ridicule. »

« Ah ah ah ! Tu es d'une grande aide Derek. Je te signale que je stresse et que jusqu'y a pas longtemps, j'étais un loup garou instable. Je pourrais me transformer devant tout le monde à cause du stresse ou pire ! Scott pourrait vouloir m'aider et là… là… »

« Ne laisse pas Scott t'approcher. »

Stiles sursauta tellement fort que ses fesses décollèrent du banc. La voix de Derek avait retentit tout près de lui en même temps que dans le téléphone :

« Nom de dieu Derek. »

« C'est incroyable que tu te fasses encore avoir. »

Sans un mot, avec un grognement retentissant, Stiles se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant avec tellement de fougue qu'il en fit tomber sa toque :

« Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois lancer ça. »

Derek la ramassa pour la mettre sur sa tête :

« Tu te rends compte ? Je suis diplômé. »

« Je sais. Où sont les autres ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ils étaient tous là et puis quelqu'un a dit quelque chose et tout le monde est parti. »

« Et toi, tu es resté là. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Avec une infinie douceur, Derek vint l'embrasser longuement, profondément. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le moment…

Mais il fallait vraiment que le tout jeune diplômé qu'il était, relâche la pression. L'air de rien, il glissa ses doigts sous la chemise blanche que l'ex alpha portait.

« Non ! »

« Oh si. »

« Sti… »

Il ne le laissa pas protester plus longtemps, il prit possession de sa bouche, la dévorant, la redécouvrant. Pendant que sa main glissait innocemment sous la ceinture de son amant.

Il vint le titiller juste un peu à travers son boxer et bien vite Derek oublia de protester, jusqu'au moment où les doigts glacés du jeune loup vinrent saisir son membre :

« Mmm non non. Pas question, je n'ai pas de pantalon de rechange. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. »

D'un geste plutôt brusque, Derek le plaqua contre le banc avant de remonter sa robe de cérémonie sur son torse :

« Je te préviens Stiles Stilinski, si tu ouvres la bouche et qu'on nous découvre dans cette position, je dirais que tout est de ta faute. »

Avant même que le jeune loup n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, il se retrouva le pantalon sur les cheville et la bouche de son amant sur lui.

« Oh putain. »

Qu'est-ce que Derek avait dit ? Rester silencieux ? Est-ce que ça lui était déjà arrivé ?

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand les lèvres de Derek commencèrent à bouger, avant de mordre carrément sa paume quand le léger mouvement se transforma en sucions claires et franches.

Ses dents percèrent sa peau et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche quand son amant l'engloutit totalement. Jamais Derek ne lui avait jamais fait un truc pareil.

C'était totalement dingue.

Il était là dans les vestiaires du lycée, le jour de la remise des diplômes avec sa queue profondément enfouie dans la bouche de son petit ami.

Nom de dieu.

N'importe qui pouvait entrer. Est-ce que l'ex alpha pourrait entendre si quelqu'un arrivait ?

La question s'envola quand Derek entama un premier va et vient. Il dû mordre sa main plus fort pour ne pas hurler.

C'était juste incroyable. Il y avait cette langue qui le caressait, ces lèvres qui se resserraient autour de lui. C'était trop, jamais il ne pourrait tenir…

Stiles se cambra à la rencontre de cette bouche chaude et humide sur lui, étouffant chacun de ses cris, chacun de ses gémissements du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ce fut peine perdue cependant, quand l'orgasme le terrassa et qu'il se libéra entre les lèvres de son amant. Il hurla de plaisir.

Derek vint l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Ce baiser avait un goût étrange mais était foutrement excitant. Ouais c'était le bon mot. Stiles laissa échapper un grognement quand l'ex alpha quitta sa bouche.

Il tenta d'analyser les choses de nouveau. Il était allongé sur un banc, dans les vestiaires. C'était toujours le jour de la remise des diplômes, il avait le pantalon en bas des cheville, la robe de cérémonie remonté haut sur sa poitrine et Derek Hale était collé tout contre lui :

« Stiles. »

« Mmmm. »

« Je te le demande »

Est-ce que c'était les brumes de l'orgasme ou est-ce qu'il avait loupé un épisode :

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il

« Tu as dit que je n'aurais qu'à demander alors je le fais. »

« Ok. De nouveau, quoi ? »

Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite. Il avait peur de comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

« Tu as dit que j'aurais juste à demander. Que je n'aurais pas besoin de te souler alors je demande. »

Cette fois son cœur manqua un battement, c'était bien ça en fait. Horrifié, il se mit à rire :

« Derek Hale ! C'est la pire demande en mariage de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. »

« C'est non ? »

« C'est oui ! Ça ne pourrait jamais être autre chose que oui. »

Derek vint l'embrasser, longuement, amoureusement.

**Stable depuis 21 mois **

Le picotement sous sa peau était désagréable. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec la douleur des premiers mois, quand il luttait corps et âme contre ses instincts, quand il luttait contre lui-même.

Ce qu'il faisait encore un peu en ce moment même.

Lutter contre l'envie impérieuse d'ouvrir la porte et de courir dans le couloir.

« Stiles, arrête de gigoter ! »

La voix de Lydia retentit tout près de lui, le ramenant à la réalité au bon moment. Trois secondes encore et il se serait retrouver dans le couloir en hurlant le nom de son amant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle se tenait devant lui, ajustant son col et sa cravate :

« Tiens-toi tranquille ! Comment veux-tu que je noue ce fichu nœud de cravate si tu gigotes tout le temps ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? Tu me demandes d'arrêter de bouger ? Tu as une idée de l'état de stress dans lequel je suis ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé avant de répondre :

« Vu que ça fait trois fois que tu me le racontes, oui un peu. Viens t'asseoir, on va s'occuper de tes cheveux. »

Stiles obéit en grognant. À peine assis, il se tortilla sur sa chaise comme s'il était assis sur une dizaine de punaises.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Le costume sombre qu'il portait ne lui allait pas si mal que ça. Au moins il ne ferait pas honte à Derek…

« Lydia ? »

Elle passa une première fois la brosse dans ses cheveux un peu trop long :

« Mmm ? »

« Où est Derek ? »

« La dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé, il était encore dans la pièce au bout du couloir. Comme l'avant dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé et comme l'avant avant dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé etc… »

« J'ai le droit de paniquer. C'est le jour le plus important de ma vie, il va forcément se passer un truc horrible pour gâcher ce moment. »

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir :

« Ok très bien. Tu as gagné, encore une fois. Rappelle-le. »

Elle lui tendit son téléphone et il se jeta dessus. Au bout de deux sonneries, Scott décrocha :

« Oui Stiles ? »

« Où vous êtes ? »

« Toujours au même endroit. »

Le jeune loup se détendit un tout petit peu mais demanda quand même :

« Derek est là ? »

« Il est en train de mettre son pantalon. »

« Tu mattes mon mec en train de s'habiller ? »

Un grognement retentit dans le téléphone :

« Non Stiles, je ne mate pas ton mec. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux comme tu me l'as ordonné. »

« Bien, très bien. Continue comme ça, assure-toi qu'il soit devant l'autel quand j'y serais, d'accord. Oh, envoie Isaac chercher Elvis. Qu'il lui colle aux basques et qu'il s'assure que le mec ne file pas en douce. »

« Il est là pour célébrer des mariages, il va pas se tirer.. »

« Tu vas faire ce que je te demande. Si tu ne le fais pas et qu'un truc horrible arrive, genre Derek qui disparait ou une invasion de fantômes ou Elvis qui meurt d'une crise cardiaque, tout sera encore une fois de ta faute… »

« T'es complètement dingue Stiles ! Détend toi. »

D'une voix profonde, rauque et mortellement sérieuse, le bêta ajouta :

« Tu ne veux pas que les choses soient encore de ta faute, n'est-ce pas Scott ? »

Il entendit l'alpha déglutir péniblement dans le téléphone :

« Non… »

« Bien. Alors assure toi que Derek soit là où il doit être à l'heure dite ! Et qu'Isaac s'occupe d'Elvis. »

« Je le ferais. »

« Merci, mon frère. »

Légèrement soulagé, Stiles se réinstalla dans le fond du fauteuil et croisa le regard de Lydia dans le miroir. La jeune femme avait un regard apeuré :

« Tu me fait peur Stiles. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Rien du tout. »

Elle lui prit le téléphone des mains et passa un appel :

« Kira, je crois que c'est le moment. »

Elle raccrocha et fixa la porte, qui s'ouvrit juste quelque seconde plus tard sur Kira et le Shérif. La jeune femme portait la même robe beige que Lydia. Son père, lui aussi sur son 31, semblait tout aussi nerveux que lui :

« Ça va mon fils ? »

« Scott surveille Derek, Isaac surveille Elvis. »

« Et qui te surveille toi ? » Demanda le père :

Sans un mot, Stiles désigna Lydia du doigt. L'homme se tourna vers elle :

« Et comment ça se passe ? »

« Difficilement shérif. »

« Il te rend dingue hein ? »

« Oui ! »

Le shérif vint s'installer près de lui et l'observa un moment :

« Stiles respire. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Tu as des dons de médium que tu m'as caché ? »

« Pas vraiment non. On dirait moi le jour de mon mariage, j'ai rendu ta grand-mère dingue… Je suppose que c'est le moment où je te donne des conseils sur ta future vie de couple. »

Stiles vit les deux jeunes femmes échanger un regard amusé dans le miroir :

« Vas-y papa, je t'écoute. »

« Et tu feras tout le contraire de ce que je pourrais dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est comme ça que c'est sensé se passer oui. »

Ils furent secoués par un petit rire :

« Bien. Alors voilà deux conseils pour toi, aime-le et respecte-le. Ce sont les deux choses que mon père m'a dit le jour de mon mariage. Et puisque tu te maries à Derek Hale j'ajouterais, ne le laisse pas déconner cette fois. »

La gorge nouée, Stiles murmura :

« T'en fais pas, je le surveille. »

Lydia passa ses mains pleines de gel dans les cheveux de Stiles et son père vint lui embrasser la tempe. Stiles serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas fondre en larme, là tout de suite.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les femmes utilisaient du maquillage water proof :

« Je comprends l'utilité du maquillage water proof. »

Kira fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Lydia :

« Stiles, tu n'as pas de maquillage. »

« Merci je sais. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que… »

Il se leva comme un diable sortit de sa boite :

« Est-ce que je peux voir Derek ? »

« Non Stiles ! Hors de question. »

« J'ai besoin de le voir Lydia. »

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, devant le regard effaré du shérif et de Kira :

« Hors de question que vous vous envoyez en l'air dans une Chapelle Stiles. Même si c'est celle d'Elvis. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle Lydia. »

D'une voix fataliste la jeune femme répondit :

« Oui je sais. »

« J'ai besoin de le voir. »

Elle grimaça :

« Pourquoi ? Pour t'assurer qu'aucun de vous ne va dire non au dernier moment ? »

Seul un hochement de tête pitoyable lui répondit, elle capitula :

« Très bien ! 5 min et je reste derrière la porte. Je n'hésiterais pas à entrer au moindre bruit suspect. Tu sais que je le ferais. »

Stiles hocha vigoureusement la tête, Lydia envoya un sms. Et c'est là que le stresse recommença à monter.

Et si Derek ne venait pas ? Et s'il était parti ? Ou pire, s'il était là et qu'il avait changé d'avis ? Ou pire, encore s'il n'était pas la ET qu'il avait changé d'avis. Bon en fait, s'il n'était pas là, ça serait parce qu'il aurait changé d'avis.

À moins qu'il n'ait été enlevé par…

Par bonheur, les pas de Derek et Scott résonnèrent dans le couloir, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir soulagé. Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de demander à Lydia :

« Ça peut tomber dans les pommes les loups garous ? Ou faire des crises d'angoisse ? »

« Aucune idée shérif. »

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, du coup le couinement ridicule qui sortit de la gorge du bêta ne passa pas inaperçu. Scott entra le premier et le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre de plus en plus vite ce qui était très gênant quand votre meilleur ami est votre alpha et votre amoureux, un autre loup garou.

Enfin, Derek entra. Le sourire émerveillé de Stiles ne surprit personne. L'ex alpha approcha, visiblement nerveux lui aussi.

La gorge nouée, la voix quasiment tremblotante, le plus jeune murmura :

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

Les deux futurs mariés restèrent là, à se fixer un long moment. Derek était magnifique dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche.

Ils étaient là, ensemble dans une Chapelle pour se marier…

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa de nouveau, ce qui fit sourire son amant :

« Détend toi Stiles. »

Il se tourna vers les autres avant d'ajouter :

« Vous nous laissez deux minutes ? »

Ce n'était qu'une demande et pourtant tout le monde obéit. Même s'il n'était plus un alpha, même s'il n'était plus son mentor, Stiles ressentait encore ce besoin de faire ce que Derek demandait et c'était toujours aussi perturbant. Peut-être que c'était la même chose pour les autres ? Est-ce que c'était cette aura magnétique que dégageait Derek qui faisait que tout le monde obéissait ? Ou est-ce que…

« Stiles. »

« Hein ? »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais. »

« Pas important. »

Stiles frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveux :

« Donc… »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? Tu me sembles vraiment anxieux. »

« C'est trop tard maintenant. »

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Derek, quelque chose d'étrange, avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Ce n'est pas trop tard. Si tu ne veux pas, on annule tout. Ce n'est que pour nous. Comme ton père nous l'a très justement rappelé si souvent, ça n'a rien de légal. On peut encore arrêter et…»

« Fuir en courant ? »

« On peut faire ça, oui. »

« On ne peut pas. D'abord, parce que j'ai pas envie de finir en taule. Ensuite parce qu'on a amené tout le monde ici. Et pour finir parce que je t'aime et que je veux le faire. Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner et... OH MON DIEU quelqu'un a pensé à vérifier qu'Elvis n'était pas un loup garou ? »

Le rire de Derek fut un véritable rafraichissement :

« Tu as envoyé Isaac le surveiller. Je crois que si c'était le cas, il nous aurait prévenu. »

« Isaac ? Parfois, il est pire que Scott. Et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Derek se jeta sur ses lèvres. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait…

La langue de son amant dans sa bouche, un baiser puissant, exigeant. Un de ceux qui lui faisait renoncer à respirer.

Les doutes, la peur, l'angoisse s'envolèrent. Comme si l'homme qui se pressait contre lui avait un pouvoir magique, quelque chose d'apaisant, d'addictif.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de ses baisers, ça le retournait à chaque fois au point de grogner de frustration quand Derek s'éloigna :

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Parce que j'ai promis à Lydia qu'on ne ferait pas l'amour dans la Chapelle. »

Le juron que lâcha Stiles aurait ferait rougir un docker :

« Donc monsieur Stilinski, prêt ? »

« Si je fais un truc débile et que d'un coup, un truc capote, tu m'aimeras quand même ? »

« Encore plus, si c'est possible.»

« Alors, on y va. »

Plus motivé que jamais, Stiles ouvrit la porte, pour trouver son père, Lydia, Kira et Scott entassés devant la porte. Il inspira profondément avant de lâcher :

« Bien, on a les deux mariés, la famille, Elvis, les alliances, allons-y. »

Un hoquet inquiétant était sorti de la bouche de Scott au mot alliance. Stiles s'immobilisa juste à côté de lui :

« Un problème, Scott ? »

« Je… Je… Les alliances ? »

« Oui ? »

Le calme apparent de Stiles aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, l'alpha s'agita un peu plus :

« Je sais pas où j'ai mis les alliances. »

« Oh ? J'ai bien fait de les confier Lydia, alors ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, et Stiles sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines quand la jeune Banshee se figea, le visage grave :

« Lydia… ? »

Son rire se répercuta sur les murs :

« Du calme Stiles, je plaisante. »

Derek grogna en marmonnant :

« Ce n'est pas drôle Lydia, vraiment pas. »

Stiles secoua la tête, en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme :

« Non mais qui m'a fichu des amis pareils, je vous jure. Je vous préviens, si on n'y va pas maintenant, on n'y va pas du tout. »

Derek attrapa sa main pour le trainer dans le couloir. Le cœur de Stiles se remit à battre à toute vitesse, et quand son amant s'arrêta devant la double porte ornée de dorure de la Chapelle, il inspira profondément.

Cette fois, ça y était. Cette fois, c'était bon.

Le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules, depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait oublié quand, s'envola.

Il serra la main de Derek dans la sienne et poussa la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin cette fois c'est vrai

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre en fin de compte ? j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même merci de m'avoir suivie juste que la et merci a ÔGM pour la correction et à <strong>Bruniblondi <strong>cette fic était pour elle *je t'aime*


End file.
